La rebelión de los recuerdos
by staga
Summary: Ésta es la continuación del fanfic "La historia olvidada", la cual encontrareis en mi perfil. Haise y su equipo había abandonado la CCG y han huído a otro distrito llevándose con ellos a Yomo, a Ayato y a Touka. Ahora viven todos juntos en el distrito 17. Planean acabar con la guerra eterna entre los ghouls y los humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Como prometí aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una 2a temporada, la 1era temporada la podeis encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "La historia olvidada".** **De momento este es un capítulo sin mucha acción aunque sí LEMON, así que como siempre...** **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON** **Espero que os guste el comienzo.** **Por cierto pregunté que qué animes os gustaría que hiciese one-shot. No he visto todos los animes, asique para que sepais cuál pedir y tal os hago una lista de los que puedo hacer.** **\- Shingeki no Kyojin ** ** \- Toradora ** **\- Parasyte** **\- Pichi Pichi Pitch** **\- Sword art online** **\- Trinity Seven** **De momento solo esos.** **nos leemos abajo**

**Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad del sensual y marvado Sui Ishida**

**Capítulo 1**

_Todo debía de solucionarse y por ello ellos iban a huir, a esconderse, querían acabar con aquella batalla y debían de hacerlo bien._

_Unos meses después…_

\- ¿se sabe ya algo de Haise y su equipo? – preguntó Akira a Houji, un investigador especial.

\- De momento no hemos encontrado nada, parece ser que se han esfumado, literalmente. –

\- Hay que seguir buscando –

\- Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que se han ido, si no han hecho ningún movimiento, puede ser que no vayan a hacer nada realmente – dice un investigador de segundo rango que estaba junto a Houji.

\- No creo, estarán esperando a que dejemos de buscarlos, no son tontos. – Apretó el puño – Haise, ¿qué has hecho? Enfrentarse a la CCG no es una buena opción – dijo para sí misma.

_En otra parte de Tokio, en el distrito 17…_

\- ¡Que es mío! – gritaba Saiko

\- ¡que no! ¡Es mío! – replicaba Shirazu

\- ¡Chicos parad! – Mutsuki intentaba separarlos

\- Sois unos mocosos – decía Ayato sentado en el sillón

\- ¡¿A quién has llamado mocoso, enano?! – gritó Shirazu enfadado.

\- ¿Enano yo? Mira quien fue a hablar. – Ayato amenazó al rubio levantándose del sofá.

\- ¡Que yo sepa tú eres el pequeño aquí! –

\- ¡Que sea pequeño no significa que no te pueda dar un patada en el culo, cara pez! – sus miradas echaban fuego. Ahora era Mutsuki con Saiko quien intentaba separarles. Urie miraba la pelea sin hacer mucho caso.

\- Urie podrías ayudarnos, ya sabes cómo se pone esto y no están no Haise, ni Touka, ni Yomo-san para separarlos – le dijo Saiko

\- ¡Bah! – Urie ignoró las palabras de Saiko.

\- Maldito engreído, maleducado. – Mutsuki se limitó a suspirar.

\- ¡Chicos parad ya! –

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Touka y Haise había llegado, traían bolsas con comida.

\- Te lo dije, me debes un café – le dijo Touka a Haise mientras observaban la escena.

Haise suspiró – No debí apostarme nada contigo –

\- No, no debiste – Se fueron a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de la compra y regresaron al salón que es donde estaba ocurriendo la trifulca.

Touka cogió a Ayato de la oreja y Haise le dio un capón a Shirazu.

\- vosotros dos paren ya – dijeron a la vez Haise y Touka

\- Hermana me haces daño – se quejó Ayato.

\- Tienes suerte de que no te haya tirado del poco pelo que tienes –

Así era, para camuflarse de la CCG habían cambiado su aspecto.

Ayato se había cortado el pelo, llevaba una cresta mohicana cortita.

Haise se había teñido el pelo, lo tenía negro entero, además se había dejado barba.

Shirazu tenía el pelo castaño, se lo había dejado largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, también se había dejado barba, bueno, perilla.

Urie sólo se había dejado la barba, se negaba a teñirse el pelo.

Saiko había dejado sus coletitas, ahora sólo llevaba una, el pelo se lo tiñó de negro.

Mutsuki ya no llevaba su parche, llevaba una media melena y su pelo era negro también.

Touka también se tiñó el pelo de negro, ahora lo tenía más largo, lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña trenza, había dejado ese flequillo que le tapaba el ojo, por otro más recto, aunque había dejado unos mechones que le tapaban su ojo derecho, era algo que la había marcado.

Yomo-san tenía el pelo castaño, se lo había cortado un poco y la barba era entera, había dejado atrás aquella perilla suya.

Todos estaban irreconocibles, podían salir a la calle y nadie les reconocía, aunque sus fotos estuviesen en todas las noticias, por lo menos las de Haise, Shirazu, Saiko, Mutsuki y Urie, no había publicado fotos de Touka, ni de Ayato. Eso fue un alivio para ellos, sobre todo para Touka, ya que así Yoriko no se enteraría que ella era un ghoul y podrían seguir que hasta ahora.

Su aspecto no era lo único que habían cambiado, también sus nombres, en la calle eran otras personas, mientras que dentro se llamaban igual que siempre.

Haise y Touka se sentían a veces como los padres de aquellos muchachos, eran niños pequeños, no sabían qué hacer con ellos, lo bueno era que en cuanto veían a Yomo-san dejaban de pelear, realmente les daba miedo, incluso a Ayato, aunque lo disimulaba con una expresión borde.

Dejaron a los muchachos ahí sin atestes decirles que no hicieran más el crio y que se comportasen. Haise y Touka se fueron a la cocina a colocar la compra.

\- No sé cómo tenemos tanta paciencia con ellos. Son bebes en cuerpos de adultos. – decía Touka apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. Haise se reía.

\- Supongo porque les queremos, son parte de nosotros, es nuestra familia. – Haise colocaba las cosas de las bolsas, Touka se puso a hacer lo mismo.

\- Debe de ser eso, deberíamos dejarles más tiempo a solas con Yomo-san. –

\- Eso sería muy gracioso. – se rio Haise.

\- No sólo eso, sino que les vendría muy bien para dejar de ser unos críos. – suspiró

\- ¿y mientras nosotros que haríamos? – abrazó por la espalda a Touka. Ésta se dio la vuelta.

\- No sé, podríamos salir por ahí. –

\- ¿Sólo eso? – Besó el cuello de la joven - ¿sabes que tengo muchas ganas de ti?

\- No me digas – levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa en los labios. – La verdad es que con estos aquí, no hemos podido hacer nada en todo este tiempo, siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía. – Puso su mano en su mentón, recordando cada momento que había intentado acostarse y no pudieron. Haise siguió besándola el cuello. La cogió de la cintura y le atrajo hasta él, ella puso sus manos en su espalda, sintiendo como Haise besaba su cuello y poco a poco metía las manos por dentro de su camisa.

\- Eso no se hace aquí, buscaron un hotel – Ayato había aparecido en la cocina. Touka y Haise se separaron.

\- ¡no des esos sustos mocoso! – gritó Touka a su hermano.

\- Aquí la única mocosa eres tú, hermanita. –

Touka suspiró - ¿qué quieres? –

\- Venia a por un vaso de agua. Pero podeis seguir a lo vuestro, yo no miro. – Ayato cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua –

\- eso no es así-

\- ¡Bah! – bebió el vaso de agua, lo dejó en la encimera y se fue.

\- ¡maldito mocoso! – refunfuñó Touka.

\- ¡Uy! Touka-chan, no me digas que a ti también te tengo que reñir. –

\- ¡No! Pero este hermano mío me pone de los nervios. – Haise rio-

\- ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado? ¡Ah! Si… - Haise volvió a besar el cuello de joven.

\- Haise…- susurró la peli-azul. Haise bajó hasta la camisa de la joven la cual desabrochó parcialmente, haciendo que la camisa tuviese escote, volvió a meter las manos entre su camisa, por la parte inferior de ésta.

\- ¡uff! Touka-chan como deseaba esto. –

\- Ya somos dos –

\- ¡Que se oye todo! – decía una voz desde el salón.

\- Vale, esto se acabó. – Haise se puso firme. Se separó de la joven.

\- ¿Qué pasa Haise? – la peli-azul lo miró extrañada.

\- Ahora vengo – Se fue al salón.

Todos estaban tranquilos sentados, cada uno estaba a su tema. Haise apareció furioso.

-¿Pero qué haces? – preguntaba el ahora castaño Shirazu.

\- ¡Si no hemos hecho nada! – gritaba Ayato.

\- pero jefe, ¿por qué nos echas? – preguntaba Saiko.

\- Váyanse todos a dar una vuelta, ir al cine o a donde sea. – ordenaba Haise.

Touka estaba atónita, oía el alboroto desde la cocina, escuchó como alguien dio un portazo.

\- Ya está, asunto resuelto – dijo Haise entre suspiros – ahora ya podemos seguir con lo nuestro.- Cogió a Touka de la cintura y la subió encima de él, agarrándola de las piernas – por fin solo nosotros dos –

\- Sí – dijo Touka con la cara colorada por la acción de Haise. Ambos unieron sus labios, mientras Haise se dirigía a la habitación de ambos. Touka y Haise dormían juntos y ni aun así podían disfrutar un momento a solas. Pero por fin estaban a solas.

Dejó caer a Touka en la cama.

\- ¿no te debía a ti un castigo?- preguntó Haise.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué dices? – Touka intentó disimular, hacer como que eso no era verdad.

\- Mentirosilla, te pillé – puso su dedo en la nariz de la peli-azul. –

\- No sé de qué me hablas – seguía negando lo que ya era evidente. Haise se acercó a ella y la besó. Touka le mordió el labio inferior.

\- Estás juguetona, ¿eh? –

\- Por fin tenemos tiempo para nosotros, no sabes cuánto tiempo lo esperaba –

\- Pues igual que yo, pero – puso un dedo sobre los labios de la joven – ahora sólo quiero escuchar tus gritos y gemidos, voy a dar comienzo al castigo. –

Arrancó la camisa de la joven, también sus pantalones y su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, quedando en ropa interior. Agarró los brazos de la joven con una mano, con el pulgar de la mano la puso sobre los labios de la joven, dibujando el contorno de estos. Se inclinó a besarlos, pero no los llegó a besar, se quedó a escasos milímetros de estos, podía ver como la joven quería besarlos, pero Haise se alejaba.

\- maldito pervertido – susurró Touka

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? No me obligues a darte unos azotes – La peli-azul se acercó de nuevo a él intentando besarlo, pero éste se separó de nuevo. – Veo que al final te los voy a tener que dar- Touka seguía provocándole yendo a por esos labios tan deseosos, esta vez consiguió morderle el labio inferior. – Que impaciente eres – Con la mano que había dejado libre, pasó sus dedos por su cuello, haciendo que la peli-azul se estremeciese, después lo dirigió hacia sus pezones dibujando el contorno de estos también. –Eres toda mía – dibujó una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Siguió bajando la mano por su vientre, pero no había dejado aquellos pezones ahora dibujaba su contorno con su lengua, pero no solo dibujaba su contorno sino que también jugaba con ellos. Pasaba su mano por su vientre suavemente haciéndola cosquillas y con ello que arquease su cuerpo, se reía por dentro, sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir. Siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven, en la cual se recreó, sus dedos jugaban con el clítoris de la joven, mientras su lengua lo hacía con los pezones de esta.

La joven intentaba soltarse de aquel brazo que impedía el movimiento de los suyos, pero fue inútil ya que Haise colocó el otro brazo en estos, aunque lo quitó un momento para quitarse el calzoncillo enseñando su miembro erecto, volvió a poner las manos sobre las de la joven, pero estaba vez no estaban sobre su cabeza sino que estaban alineadas a su cuerpo, necesitaba ponerlas en una buena postura para poder moverse bien, frotó su miembro con el de la joven, haciendo que esta gimiese, pero a la vez sus ganas de que aquel miembro entrase en ella aumentaran.

\- ¡Quieres meterlo ya, maldito pervertido! – le gritó

\- Sigues siendo igual de impaciente que siempre. – siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- voy a…voy a venirme… -

\- Pues hazlo – se inclinó, volvió a lamer los pezones de la joven, mientras seguía frotando su miembro con el de la joven.

\- No…qui…quiero…que entres…- decía jadeando.

\- No lo haré –

\- maldito perv…- aquellas palabras fueron cortadas, se vino encima.

\- Que rápida –

\- es por tu culpa idiota – jadeaba

\- Pues aún no he acabado con el castigo, casi ni lo he empezado – la peli-azul levantó una ceja. – Aún no te he dado los azotes – dio la vuelta a la joven, poniéndola a cuatro patas, en realidad a dos ya que seguía sujetándola los brazos. Introdujo su miembro en el de la joven con una fuerte estocada, que hizo que la joven gritase, volvió a agarrar los brazos de la joven con una sola mano, con la otra, como había dicho empezó a darla unos azotes mientras pegaba violentas estocadas. Dejó las estocadas y los brazos de la peli-azul, en vez de eso, agarró los pechos de la joven masajeándolos, las estocadas no había disminuido en intensidad.

\- Touka-chan…voy a… -

\- hazlo…yo también voy a venirme – Haise aumentó la frecuencia y la intensidad de las estocadas, para finalizar los dos dieron un último gemido mientras ambos fluidos se mezclaban. Ambos quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro.

\- Maldito pervertido, seguro que luego me van a doler las caderas. –

Haise sacó su miembro de la joven.

\- Eso te pasa por portarte mal – la peli-azul refunfuñó. Haise miró el reloj. – Aún tenemos tiempo para darnos un baño, ¿te apuntas? –

\- ¿Me vas a castigar de nuevo? – se giró para ver su rostro.

\- Sólo si tú quieres. –

\- Si vas a ser tan bruto entonces no-

\- seré más delicado, lo prometo. –

\- no lo serás – se levantó de la cama dolorida, fue hasta su armario y cogió ropa de cambio.

\- Que si lo seré, lo juro. –

\- No, si lo digo porque ahora soy yo la que te castigo bañándome sola. – le sacó la lengua y le guiñó el ojo, rápida mente cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Haise no llegó a tiempo para evitar que cerrase la puerta.

\- Touka-chan – aporrea la puerta. – No me hagas esto - Touka reía tras la puerta. – Por cierto ¿no has pensado que tienes que salir de ahí y yo estaré aquí esperando? – Touka dejó de reír en seco. Ahora era Haise el que reía.

\- Bueno, siempre te quedará el sofá. – aquello dejó helado a Haise.

\- no serás capaz, Touka-chan – aporreaba la puerta – Lo siento por ser tan bruto.

Touka, volvió a reírse, no le iba a hacer eso, pero era gracioso oír como aquello lo martirizaba.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, vio a Haise sentado en la puerta, se había puesto los calzoncillos, como un perro triste.

Touka se agachó y acarició el pelo del joven.

\- que era broma, idiota. – Éste se alegró, si tuviese rabo, lo hubiese movido como un perro cuando está contento – ya te puedes duchar – la peli-azul recogió la ropa que se habían quitado o arrancado, salió de la habitación y la puso en el cubo de la ropa sucia.

La puerta de la calle se abrió, los muchachos ya habían llegado, Yomo-san también los acompañaba.

\- Hola muchachos – Touka salió al pasillo y los saludó

\- hola – saludaron Saiko, Mutsuki y Yomo, el resto la ignoraron dirigiéndose al salón. Se sentía demasiado cansada y dolorida como para reñirles. Maldito Haise, por lo menos le había hecho rabiar. Se dispuso hacer la comida, Yomo-san había traído algo de carne para ellos dos y Haise. Yomo la ayudó a hacer la comida, mientras estos la hacían bajó Haise, ya duchado y cambiado.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Yomo-san- Yomo no respondió.

\- Tan cayado como siempre- pensó Haise.

\- los chicos están en el salón – le dijo Touka. – me dijeron que te querían decir una cosa o dar algo, por lo menos mi hermano, Saiko y Shirazu.

\- ¿Qué será? – Se extrañó – iré a ver – Haise se dirigió al salón. Todos estaban sentados en los sillones, Ayato, Saiko y Shirazu estaban con los brazos cruzados, se podía ver una cara de miedo en Mutsuki, Urie se había puesto sus cascos, estaba tumbado en el sillón.

\- ¿qué pasa chicos? – preguntó Haise.

\- Saiko, la puerta. – ordenó Shirazu. Saiko se dirigió a la puerta del salón la cual cerró y se puso en medio de esta impidiendo el paso

Haise se puso nervioso – pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Chicos? –

-¡A por él! – gritó Ayato. Saiko, Shirazu y Ayato se abalanzaron sobre él haciendo que se cayese al suelo. – Espero que hayas disfrutado un buen momento con mi hermana, porque ahora vas a pagar, por echarnos de esas formas, sólo para acostarte con mi hermana.

Los tres sacaron un rotulador y empezaron a pintarle la cara a Haise, después con una pluma empezaron a hacerle cosquillas

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Touka! ¡Yomo! – gritaba Haise. Los gritos llegaron a la cocina. Alarmados Touka y Yomo se dirigieron al salón, de un portazo abrieron la puerta.

\- ¿pero qué pasa aquí?- gritó la peli-azul, dirigieron sus miradas al suelo. Ayato, Saiko y Shirazu se quitaron de encima de Haise, que se encontraba K.O en el suelo, con la cara pintarrajeada de diferentes palabras y dibujos.

Touka, incluso Yomo, no paraban de reírse viendo aquella escena.

\- ¿por qué? – dijo Haise con todo dándole vueltas

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Tuvo mucha comedia.**

**Diganmelo como siempre con vuestras reviews. Ahora en cuanto suba este capítulo empezaré con el one-shot Touken, y leeré de nuevo el manga para ver si puedo hacer uno de Hinami y Ayata, incluso me leeré algún fanfic de estos dos, a ver que sale.**

**Bueno me despido por ahora.**

**Luego nos leemos.**

**Adiós. XD**


	2. AVISO

**Este es un aviso para decirles que hoy no habrá capítulo. La razón: compromisos familiares, además ya que estoy os diré que la semana que viene el Sábado y posiblemente el Viernes no habrá capítulo tampoco. El Sábado estaré en la Expo de Madrid y eso me ocupará todo el día ya que no vivo en dicha ciudad, y el Viernes porque tengo que ayudar con unas cosas de teatro (ya no lo hago, pero el profe nos a pedido ayuda a los del año pasado) y llegaré reventada y con pocas ganas de escribir, además de que me tendré que dormir pronto para el día siguiente coger el autobús que me lleve a la Expo.**

**También voy a aprovechar este espacio para contestar a las preguntas y a una cuestión, o crítica constructiva que me han hecho.**

**Primero responderé a algunas de las preguntas que las personas que no tienen cuenta el FanFiction me han hecho y que por desgraciadamente no puedo responder.**

**Referida a "Una historia olvidada"**

**\- **A la pregunta de si voy a meter a Amon en la historia o esperaré a ver que hacen en el manga.

\- _No lo voy a meter, la razón es la siguiente, para que salga Amon en el manga, si sale, queda mucho y esta historia, la trama en sí y demás, no durará tanto como para que salga Amon, mencionarle y decir que es un medio ghoul (si en el manga sale) sí que lo haré, pero solo hasta ahí._

**Referida a "La revolución de los recuerdos"**

Aquí la crítica constructiva, y esque al parecer he hecho los personajes OC o la historia OC, o como se diga (aún no me estudiado las palabrejas)

_He intentado hacer los personajes según como los tratan en el manga, a Shirazu como el que no se empana de nada, a Saiko como la que siempre arma follones, a Mutsuki la chica tímida, Urie el miembro frío y borde que no quiere estar con su equipo. Si mal no me equivoco así son los personajes y así los he intentado hacer, creo._

_En cuanto a Haise y Touka...Haise es un chico lanzado, no es tímido como Kaneki ni serio como Kaneki versión badass, en :Re se le ve como un líder carismático, que busca saber quién es, también es cómico, y es digamos el padre de familia de su equipo, al menos a mi parecer._

_Touka no es la misma que en el manga de Tokyo Ghoul, en :Re no se ve como es, solo se puede apreciar que no es tan fría, que es más amable, aunque la tristeza es lo qué más hemos visto carecterizado ya que Haise lo dice, cuando salga más adelante será tal, cual y Pascual._

_Bueno, Yomo-san, es Yomo-san._

_En Ayato si que puede que me haya desviado, ya que Ayato odia a todo aquel que se enamore de su hermana digamos, sé que en éste capítulo no lo he hecho así y fue a posta, no quería dar una expresión de celos así al instante, aunque sí le dí un poco cuando fue a interrumpir a su hermana y a Haise en su momento íntimo en la cocina y un poco cuando atacan a Haise, pero en los próximos habrá más._

_Los personajes en sí han evolucionado, o sobretodo Haise y Touka porque son los protas, y bueno Urie (mi probre Urie D': ), es verdad que les cambié de aspecto un poco, pero no pueden salir a la calle cuando sus rostros están por toda partes, también les podía haber puesto una peluca o algo, pero todo sabemos como acaba eso, asique no gracias._

Bueno esta es mi respuesta a la pregunta o crítica o como lo querais llamar que me habeis echo sobre si lo hice OC o demás. Con esto no quiero decir que sea la diosa suprema de los personajes y que (el marvado y sensual) Sui Ishida tenga que hacerlo más orientado a lo mio. Pero es una explicación de como veo a los personajes.

**Espero que les haya gustado mis aclaraciones. Podeis dejarme las preguntas que querais y yo las iré contestando, da igual si tienes o no cuenta, si no tienes cuenta de vez en cuando, cuando no pueda subir capítulo, subiré avisos como este y demás para responder a las preguntas, asique preguntad lo que querais (siempre y cuando referido al fanfic -.- que ya os veo yo...eh?¿ ) También me podéis mandar privados con ideas y demás, los que tengais cuenta sabreis que siempre os respondo aunque sea con un hahaha XD, me gusta responderos y leeros.**

**El one-shot ya lo tengo pensado y tratará sobre si Kaneki no se hubiese unido a Aogiri, aunque eso no signifique no tenga esa idea por su cabeza *risa marvada*.**

**bueno con esto me despido, me disculpo de nuevo si aún no lo he hecho (memoria de pez) porque hoy no tengaís capítulo, mañana si que lo tendreis e intentaré que sea doble.**

**ADIÓS** **XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**EII aquí estoy de nuevo, y sí, esta vez con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y demás. Mientras hacía el capítulo de hoy iba a meter un poco de Urie x Mutsuki, pero pensando que a lo mejor no iba a gustar y demás, lo voy a hacer un one-shot, y si me animo haré uno de Shirazu x Saiko.** **Comentadme que os parece.** **bueno...** **Nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 2**

_\- ¿por qué? – dijo Haise con todo dándole vueltas_

Era hora de cenar, todos estaban en la mesa. Cada uno se sirvió lo que quería.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar o hacer algo contra la CCG? Llevamos cuatro meses aquí metidos y no hemos hecho nada – preguntaba Shirazu

\- Yomo-san, ¿has conseguido más información? – preguntaba Haise.

\- La CCG sigue sin saber nuestro paradero, han aumentado la búsqueda en los distritos, pero aún nada – pausó – Aogiri sigue avanzando, ya se han hecho con el distrito 12 y con el 9 – explicó Yomo.

\- ¿Así que la CCG está dando más prioridad en atraparnos que en acabar con Aogiri? – preguntó Touka.

\- Así es – afirmó Yomo.

\- Entonces la CCG nos tiene más miedo que a los propios ghouls – dijo Haise con la mirada perdida.

\- Somos creaciones de la CCG, por lo menos nosotros, además tú eres un buen agente, ¿no sería normal? – aclaró Shirazu.

\- La CCG está cometiendo un gran error ya que Aogiri cogió a los agentes de la CCG que murieron en la captura del Búho y los está convirtiendo en medio ghouls. – explicó Yomo. Todos se sorprendieron menos Haise.

\- Arima me contó una vez, cuando le pregunté acerca del Búho, que cuando luchó contra él, con el otro Búho, vio como éste se comía al primero, aunque cree que no se lo comió sino que lo introdujo en una especie de bolsa que debía de tener, ya que después de eso, el Búho huyó. – contó Haise, con la mirada aún perdida.

\- ¿Entonces es posible que estén usando los órganos del primer Búho para trasplantarlos en agentes de la CCG para su propio beneficio? – Preguntó Mutsuki.

\- Seguramente – respondió Yomo.

\- Jefe – susurró Touka.

\- Ahora mismo somos tres bandos con los mismos medios, lo único que nosotros somos menos –

\- y mejores – se chuleó Shirazu.

\- Si sigues tan torpe como hasta ahora yo diría que no – se burló Saiko, eso hizo que Shirazu bajase la cabeza.

\- Eres mala – Saiko rio – tú tampoco es que tengas unas buenas habilidades, eres igual, incluso más torpe que yo.

\- Tampoco es que me lo crea, como otros –

\- ¡¿me estas llamando creído?! – gritó Shirazu. Yomo dirigió su mirada a él, haciendo que el castaño dejase de gritar y dirigiese su mirada al plato de comida.

\- Saiko tiene razón, debemos de seguir entrenando, mejorar nuestras estrategias de combate, la habilidad con nuestros kagunes y quinques. También estaría bien si buscamos aliados, seguro que hay ghouls que no quieren que esta batalla siga – dijo Haise

\- El distrito más seguro es el 20 – dijo la antigua peli-azul de cabello corto.

\- Estaría bien echar un vistazo – suspiró.

\- ¿pasa algo Haise? – Preguntó Touka – andas con la mirada perdida.

\- No, nada. – volvió en sí y siguió comiendo. Touka lo miró con preocupación.

Todos acabaron de comer, Shirazu y Saiko fueron los encargados de lavar los platos y Ayato de colocarlos una vez limpios y secos. Era un castigo por haber atacado a Haise.

\- ¡Maldito parcheado! – Refunfuñaba Ayato – Ya que está con mi hermana podía ser más considerado conmigo–

\- estas todo el día quejándote ni que fueses un anciano. – dijo Shirazu.

\- ¡¿Qué me has llamado cara pez?! –

\- ¡Anciano! te he llamado anciano y parece que sí que lo eres porque estás sordo. – la pelea ya había empezado, pero acabó pronto en cuanto vieron la cara de Yomo en la puerta de la cocina, rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo.

Tras echarles una mirada de las suyas se fue al salón donde estaban Touka y Haise viendo la televisión, estaban viendo una de las películas que dan por las noches.

\- Hola Yomo-san, estamos viendo una película, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – sugirió Touka.

\- Sí, acaba de empezar – animó Haise.

\- Gracias pero no, venía a daros las buenas noches, me voy a dormir –

\- Está bien, buenas noches – dijo Haise.

\- Buenas noches Yomo –san – dijo Touka

Yomo se fue a su cuarto pasando antes por la cocina para poner orden antes de irse a dormir, que le despertasen a mitad del sueño era algo que no le sentaba nada bien. Los chicos seguían limpiando sin pelearse. Mutsuki y Urie ya se habían ido a dormir.

\- Puede que Haise nos castigue limpiando los platos, pero eso no significa que no realice mi venganza, o bueno mis venganzas – dijo Ayato con una voz endemoniada.

Shirazu y Saiko se le quedaron con cara de "_que crio" _después suspiraron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tramas cara pez? – Ayato no confiaba mucho en esas miradas, en sí, no confiaba en ellos dos.

\- Yo nada – suspiró y siguió a lo suyo, estaba cansado, no iba a responder a sus insultos.

Shirazu terminó de lavar los platos y Saiko de secarlos, Ayato seguía colocando.

\- Nosotros ya hemos terminado, nos vamos a la cama – decía Shirazu, Saiko bostezaba – Buenas noches Ayato.

\- ¿no me vas a insultar, cara pez? – Ayato se sorprendió de que no lo insultase.

\- Es tarde y no quiero que Yomo-san se levante – Saiko y Shirazu se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ayato seguía colocando, se había retrasado, había estado trazando diversas venganzas o trastadas para hacérselas a Haise, quería que pagase.

Ya había terminado de colocar los platos, utensilios y demás. Su hermana y el maldito de Haise pasaron por la puerta.

\- Ei Ayato sigues despierto, pensábamos que ya estarías en la cama – dijo Haise.

\- Pues no – contestó borde - ¿qué pasa esperabas que estuviese dormido para poder tirarte a mi hermana? – Haise frunció el ceño.

\- Mira que eres insufrible – respondió Haise.

\- Nosotros nos vamos ya a dormir, que descanses Ayato.- dijo Touka.

\- ¡bah! – giró el rostro. Eso hizo que la peli-azul gruñese por lo borde que era, pero se tranquiló, peor que la actitud borde de Ayato era el enfado de Yomo-san por haberlo despertado asique decidió no gritar.

\- Bueno buenas noches – dijo entre dientes. Touka y Haise se fueron a su cuarto, Ayato se fue al suyo, tenía que descansar para mañana poder vengarse.

\- Este hermano tuyo cada día me sorprende más –decía Haise ya en su cuarto, se estaba quitando los zapatos.

\- lo mismo digo, me deja agotada anímicamente – dijo Touka, mientras se quitaba la blusa.

\- A todos en general, tendría que ponerlo a entrenar conmigo, así por lo menos me respetaría más. – guiñó un ojo a la, ahora, peli-negro.

\- Con eso sólo harás que se enfade más contigo. – dijo entre suspiros.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, mejor que no – fue hacía su armario, del cual salió una marioneta. Haise se quedó mirando aquel muñeco – aunque creo que tiene que cambiar sus viejos hábitos si sigue tratando de gastarme una broma. Touka se dirigió al armario de este, observó aquel muñeco.

\- Será idiota. Tendremos que hablar con él. – sugirió la joven.

\- ¿tendremos? ¿Hablar? ¿Él? – Haise se estaba confuso.

\- ¿No pensarás que hable yo sola con él, verdad? Tú eres su víctima, también tendrás que hablar con él – la joven había fruncido el ceño.

\- O también puedo devolvérselas –

\- ¿Tú no ibas a dormir en el sofá? – le miró con mala cara.

\- ¡No! Vale, vale, hablaremos con él – Haise rogaba a Touka. Ésta deshizo la cama y se metió en ella, llevaba puesto su pijama habitual, una camiseta blanca corta y unos pantalones cortos negros. Haise no tardó en cambiarse, su ropa de dormir se comprendía en una camiseta interior de tirantes y unos calzoncillos, se metió en la cama, abrazó a la joven y la dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el peli-negro mientras se disponía a apagar la luz de la mesilla.

\- buenas noches – Touka apagó la suya. Ambos se durmieron abrazados al otro.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Touka fue la primera en despertarse, Haise seguía dormido, Touka se giró para ver qué hora era, aún era pronto, se volteó y abrazó a su hombre, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no duraron mucho cerrados ya que sintió como alguien la acariciaba.

\- Buenos días Touka-chan – decía Haise.

\- Buenos días Haise-kun- ambos se unieron en un beso. Aquello no fue suficiente para Haise, puso su mano en la cintura de la joven, ésta reacción poniendo su mano en la espalda de él, el ambiente se estaba caldeando, pero aquello se cortó por unos gritos reconocidos.

\- ¡Que no me llames cara pez! – gritó Shirazu.

\- Pero si es lo que eres – dijo Ayato.

\- Tú eres un mocoso y no me ves llamándotelo todo el rato –

\- ¡Pero si me lo llamas todo el tiempo! –

\- ¡Porque tú me llamas cara pez! – Eso era una señal que su rato de intimidad se había acabado.

\- Podemos decir que estamos enfermos y quedarnos aquí todo el día – dijo Haise

\- Eso estaría bien pero hay que levantarse – suspiró Touka. Haise refunfuñó.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan buena? - Besó su mejilla, continuando con su cuello metiendo las manos por su camiseta –

\- siempre he sido buena – se dejaba llevar por el joven.

\- No sé, me da que no. – se rio.

\- Idiota – Haise estaba besando su escote por dentro de su camiseta.

\- me llamo – lo separó de él – No sé cómo me he podido enamorar de ti –

\- No sé, tú sabrás – levantó una ceja. Touka lo volvió a besar, Haise se puso encima suya. El ambiente se estaba caldeando de nuevo pero pronto se congeló de nuevo, cuando alguien no deseado en ese momento. Era Ayato. Se quedó parado en la puerta, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Tan pronto y ya con ganas? ¿Qué pasa te ha tomado la pastilla azul ¿eh?, vejestorio? – insinuó Ayato. Haise se quitó de encima de la joven y se levantó dirigiéndose a por el joven, esté huyó.

\- Luego pagarás por ello. – Haise le amenazó desde la habitación, después cerró la puerta. Touka se había levantado de la puerta, apoyó su mano en el hombro de él mientras se reía.

\- Creo que hablaremos hoy con él. – Haise suspiró

\- Sí, esto tiene que acabar – Touka volvió a reírse. Haise se volvió a ella. - ¿Quién dijo que podías levantarte? – cogió a la joven de las piernas y la llevó de nuevo a la cama, se taparon con la sábana. Juntaron sus frentes para luego besarse.

\- ¡Dejar de follar que es hora de desayunar! – gritó Ayato desde el final del pasillo. Haise cayó rendido encima de la joven, ésta se reía como su hermano fastidiaba a su novio, aunque a ella también la molestaba.

Bajaron a desayunar, todos ya habían desayunado, Yomo les había servido una taza de café. No se habían cambiado. La cara de Haise lo decía todo.

\- ¿Ayato sigue fastidiándote? – preguntó Yomo.

\- Le sigue metiendo marionetas en el armario para asustarle – decía Touka mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Haise asentía. Mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa – Ahora volvió a cortarnos el rollo. Por eso tiene esa cara -

\- tenéis que hablar con él, los dos – sugirió Yomo

\- Eso ya lo hemos pensado y tenemos pensado hacerlo luego – dijo Touka.

\- Creo que Ayato siente celos de Haise, piensa que como estas con Haise, no le atiendes a él –

\- Puede que le haya desatendido un poco, pero él ya es mayor para andar dependiendo de su hermana mayor, además cada vez que quiero abrazarle o le me preocupo por él se pone borde -

\- Será que solo sabe decirlo de esa forma –

-Mmmm… Puede ser eso – centró su mirada en el café.

Iban a hablar con él seriamente, iba a aprovechar el momento de la siesta para hablar con él.

**Cortito y con poca acción. Creo que aquí queda demostrado los celos de Ayato, ¿no?, aunque vayan a hablar con él, él seguirá haciendo maldades a Haise, aunque en menor medida.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**nos leemos. ^^**

**Adiós XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lo siento, capítulo corto, pero he estado liadísima con la tarea y mañana más asique hasta el miércoles nada, asique estaba semana sólo tendrei lo sumo, lo siento u.u hay semanas que son pufff...** **Como dije es corto, porque me puse tarde y mi imaginación estaba apagándose, además que ya es tarde, espero que os guste aún así y pal próximo LEMON, a lo mejor, lo más seguro, lo dudo, no se pero dejo un buen comienzo.** **Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 3**

Haise y Touka iban a hablar con el hermano de ella, la forma que tenía de molestarles ya les cansaba y les sacaba de quicio, no iban a permitir que siguiese así, Ayato ya era un adulto a ojos de la ley, tenía que comportarse como tal, entender que cada uno tiene su intimidad, aunque fuese el único que no la respetase.

Todos habían acabado de entrenar, cada uno se fue a donde quiso, Urie se fue a su cuarto, Shirazu, Saiko y Mutsuki al comedor a ver una película, Ayato aún tenía platos por colocar. Haise, Touka y Yomo estaban tomando una taza de café, Haise hizo una señal a Yomo para indicarle que ahora iba a hablar con Ayato, Yomo lo entendió, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Ayato sentía que algo iba mal, terminó de colocar los platos ya limpios. Se dirigió a la puerta, Haise se puso enfrente suyo.

\- ¡Quítate de ahí maldito! – Gritó Ayato. Haise negó con la cabeza.

-Siéntate – le señaló donde se tenía que sentar. – vamos a hablar

\- Yo contigo no tengo nada de lo que hablar – empujó a Haise, aunque éste era más fuerte, asique no se movió. Cogió a Ayato de los hombros y lo llevó hasta la mesa para sentarse. Ayato gruñó.

\- ¡a ver! ¿Qué queréis decirme? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Verás Ayato, queremos hablarte – empezó a decir Touka – sobre tu comportamiento hacia Haise – puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano – debes entender que él esté conmigo.

El peli-azul apartó la mano de la joven de su hombro de forma brusca.

\- Ayato deberías de escuchar a tu hermana, no debes seguir comportándote como un crío. – dijo Haise.

\- Aquí el único crío eres tú, parcheado. – se levantó de la silla, se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¡Ayato! Estamos hablando contigo, id…- suspiró y se controló, no quería gritarle. – Ayato, por favor siéntate –

\- ¡Bah! – fue lo único que dijo, saliendo de la cocina. La pelinegra se quedó parada, al final su hermano había huido, apoyó su cabeza en la mesa mientras suspiraba. –

\- No hay manera con este mocoso – dijo Touka.

\- Sigo pensando en el plan B – sugirió Haise.

\- ¿Tengo que mandarte al sofá para que entiendas que eso no? – giró la cabeza, sin despegarla de la mesa, mirando al joven.

\- Esto… - se arrascó el rostro - ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? – La joven frunció un poco el ceño, no estaba para tonterías, Ayato le había bajado el ánimo, se sentía cansada, no solo por eso sino en parte por el duro entrenamiento de por la mañana.

\- Tendremos que probar otra vez, hasta que lo consigamos – Haise se levantó a servir más café a Touka – Este mocoso no hay quien lo controle y eso que yo soy su hermana –suspiró

\- Ahora tómate un café y vamos a tumbarnos un rato – sirvió lo último que quedaba de café en una de las tazas. – Vaya parece que no hay más café, será mejor que haga más. – Dijo para sí mismo – fue al armario donde guardaban el café. Un objeto salió de él depositándose en la cara del peli-negro, era una araña de juguete, Haise gritó del susto. Touka giró el rostro de nuevo, aunque esta vez levantaba la cabeza de la mesa.

\- Pensaba que ya sabías todos sus trucos – Haise estaba en el suelo mareado con la araña en la cara. Touka se agachó y quitó la araña a Haise – a este paso vamos a acabar bajo tierra –

\- Yo creo que ya lo estoy – dijo Haise aún en el suelo. La joven suspiró - me voy a la habitación, cuando dejes de hacer el idiota vienes – sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta. Haise se levantó rápidamente al oír aquellas palabras.

\- Estoy listo – dijo. Una luz salía de sus ojos acompañada de una sonrisa –

\- idiota pervertido – abrió la puerta para poder ir a su cuarto aunque fue interrumpida por algo que se estampó en su cara, cogió aquel objeto y lo observó, era un pájaro, un pájaro vivo. El rostro de la joven se volvió blanco, Haise fue corriendo a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¿Touka-chan? – agitó la mano enfrente de su rostro. Vio lo que sujetaba en la mano. – Maldito mocoso – suspiró. Quitó al pobre animal de las manos de la ghoul que no dejaba de apretarlo. Abrió la ventana y lo soltó. La pelinegra seguía inmóvil en el sitio, estaba temblando. – eii Touka-chan – volvió a pasar la mano por su rostro. Fuego empezó a salir de la joven.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso malcriado! ¡Ayato!- gritó. Haise rápidamente la sujetó.

\- Tranquilízate Touka-chan – tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para poder sujetarla. Al final la tuvo que cargar en su hombro.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo voy a matar! – intentaba bajarse de ahí.

\- ¡No! Ahora necesitas relajarte. – salió de la cocina con ella en sus hombros – y si no puedes ya te ayudo yo –

\- Lo único que necesito es matarle – el investigador suspiró.

\- Venga vámonos a tumbarnos un rato – habían llegado a su habitación, cogió a la peli-negra y la tumbo con cuidado en la cama. – descansemos un rato y ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

\- yo ya se lo que voy a hacer – intentó levantarse pero Haise sujetó sus brazos.

\- Respira – Touka hizo caso al joven, se relajó cerrando los ojos. -¿mejor?

\- Sí – contestó. Haise soltó el agarre y se inclinó para darla un beso en la frente.

\- Venga descansemos un poco – Haise se tumbó a su lado

\- Tu idea de vengarnos de él cada vez me parece más interesante –

\- te lo dije, siempre tengo las mejores ideas – en tono de chulo.

\- idiota – le golpeó en el hombro – pero sí asustarle estaría bien, para que vea que todos podemos fastidiar.

\- ¿estás diciendo ser malvados? – Haise levantó una ceja.

\- Me temo que sí –

\- ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan malvado Touka-chan? – se acercó más a ella.

\- No estoy siendo malvada, sólo estoy enseñando una lección a mi hermano pequeño. –

\- Ya, ya. Eres toda una diablesa. – puso su rostro frente al tuyo.

\- seré una diablesa, pero tú sigues siendo un idiota. – hizo un amago de besarlo.

\- ufff Touka-chan, cada día me pones más – fue a besarla pero lo cortó poniendo un debo en los labios de él.

\- Creo que el que se tiene que relajar ahora eres tú –

\- Eso no puedo hacerlo – apartó su mano y la besó.

Las manos del joven bajaron hasta la cintura de la joven, entrando por dentro de su blusa, ella puso las manos en la cabellera del joven.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando, y estaba vez no les iban a molestar, estaban todos ocuapados.

**Hasta aquí. hehehehe**

**bueno como veis lo he dejado caldeado.**

**NOTICIA/AVISA: hacedme preguntas, y el Viernes lo subo en vez de historia, así teneis algo. Pueden ser personales, o de la historia, o ideas para la historia...**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEIII ya volví con esta historia, ¿la echasteis de menos? creo que si -.-** **Lo siento pero estuve ocupada, además de darme unos días de descanso por viaje y demás. ( no mientas estuviste viendo Fairy Tail todo el rato) mmmm... -.- Pero vine con ideas frescas y un one-shot que evolucionó a long-fic gracias a vuestros reviews, asique perdonada estoy** **bueno espero que os guste como dije les prometí LEMON para este cap, asique lo de siempre** **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON IN COMING** **nos vemos**

**Capítulo 4**

_El ambiente estaba caldeando, y esta vez no les iban a molestar, estaban todos ocupados._

Ambos seguían besándose. Haise se acomodó para quitarse los zapatos, la camisa y desabrocharse el botón del pantalón, además de quitarse el cinturón, la peli-negro fue hacia el joven tirándolo sobre la cama y poniéndose encima suyo.

\- Está bien que tengamos tiempo a solas – dijo el investigador.

\- Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo todo el rato – la chica levantó la ceja.

\- entonces ¿te invito a cenar a un restaurante? – rio

\- Idiota – se tumbó en su pecho, Haise puso sus manos en la cintura de esta.

\- ¿o si quieres un cine con palomitas? –

\- ¿palomitas? ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Esto…mejor no, ¿no? – Touka besó a Haise.

\- tú que crees –

\- Pues que te parece este Viernes por la noche –

\- Genial, ¿Qué peli? –

\- Mmm…no sé qué películas de amor hay ahora. –

\- ¿de amor? ¿por la noche? –

\- ¿estás diciendo de ir a ver una película de terror? –

\- no, que va –dijo la peli-negro en tono sarcástico. Haise tragó saliva - ¿Acaso te dan miedo, gallina? – se acercó a él, puso sus ojos de ghoul y puso uno de sus dedos sobre el cuello del investigador.

\- Soy un investigador ghoul, no le tengo miedo a nada –

\- Eso ya lo veremos - Touka lo besó. Sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

\- De eso estate segura – apartó sus labios de los de ella, se sentó en la cama y puso a la joven en sus piernas, sentándola. Empezó a besar su cuello, pasando sus manos por los pechos de ésta, todavía llevaba, la joven, la camisa, asique se la quitó, pasó sus manos por dentro del sujetador masajeando los pechos de Touka, ésta gimió.

Las manos de Touka se dirigieron al pantalón del joven, metiéndolas por dentro de estos, incluido del calzoncillo jugueteando con el miembro, ya erecto, del joven. Con ayuda de la otra mano, le fue bajando los pantalones poco a poco, después se quitó sus pantalones, se apartó del joven, agachó su cabeza y metió el miembro del joven en su boca, éste gimió de placer, puso sus manos sobre la joven forzándola a seguir más rápido, ésta aumentó la velocidad, ayudada de sus manos. Poco después Haise levantó el rostro de la ghoul y lo acercó al suyo besando aquellos dulces labios, paso la mano que tenía libre por uno de los glúteos de la ahora peli-negro, metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior que aún llevaba puesta, pasó sus dedos por la intimidad de la chica haciendo que gimiese, pero ese gemido fue silenciado por la boca de Haise, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas. Poco a poco los dedos de Haise entraban en los labios de la intimidad de la ghoul, estos jugaban con su clítoris, Touka no podía hacer sonoros su gemidos mientras Haise la besase, hizo bien porque si no traerían la atención del resto de personas de la casa, para sorpresa de la joven, el investigador metió los dedos en la intimidad de ella haciendo que ésta arqueara su cuerpo, aunque el medio albino no la dejó tapando su boca con la mano que ahora tenía libre, pasando su brazo detrás de su cabeza, aprovechando el intento de movimiento de la joven la giró y la tumbo en la cama, sacó sus dedos de la intimidad de la ghoul.

\- Ya estás húmedas, ya puedo entrar – sonrió el joven, quitando la ropa interior e introduciendo su miembro en el de ella, su mano seguía tapando la boca de la joven, por ello sus gemidos no se escucharon.

Daban estocadas fuertes pero no veloces, lo hacía despacio pero intenso, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad aunque a veces la disminuía para luego aumentar la velocidad. Touka no podía más iba a venirse.

\- Haise…voy a…-intentó decir, pero la mano de Haise aún tapaba su boca. Con una de sus manos apartó la mano del joven. –Haise… -

El investigador sabía lo que significaba aquel tono de voz.

\- A-Aguanta…y-yo también voy – el nombrado aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, justo cuando iba a venirse besó a su amada, haciendo que ambos apagasen sus gemidos juntos.

Sus líquidos se juntaron, normalmente lo hacían con protección pero la pasión de aquella ocasión hizo que no la usasen. Ambos jadeaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, Touka se movió hacia donde estaba la persona a la cual amaba y con la que acaba de tener un momento de lujuria, se taparon con las sábanas de la cama, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Unas semanas después…_

El día del cine fue genial, al final vieron una película de miedo, eso hizo que Haise casi no pudo dormir esa noche, tuvo que dormir entre los brazos de la ghoul para poder conciliar el sueño, la joven ghoul se lo estuvo recordando durante varios días.

Las semanas pasaron como los anteriores meses, se pasaban los días entrenando y haciendo vida normal, Yomo-san se pasaba los días vigilando a Aogiri a la CCG. Aogiri ya tenía media docena de distritos bajo su mando, la CCG por su parte iba poco a poco recuperando terreno, aunque no siempre lo conseguían y si lo hacían perdían a muchos de sus investigadores.

\- ¡date prisa que no llegamos! – exigió una joven ghoul a su amado.

\- Ya voy, solo me falta ponerme la chaqueta. – dijo Haise poniéndosela- Ya estoy, nos podemos ir.

Era el día, el día de la boda de Yoriko, la mejor amiga de Touka, aunque se estuviesen escondiendo de la CCG no significa que no pudiesen ir. Touka le contó a su mejor amiga una mentirijilla disfrazando la verdad, le dijo que la razón por la cual le buscaban era por no obedecer las órdenes de la CCG y al ser un miembro de la organización muy importante y como sabe muchos secretos le querían deshacerse de él, por eso se escapó con todo su equipo ya que a estos les ocurría lo mismo, pero ahora había cambiado su aspecto y el de ella también por seguridad, también la comentó que aunque fuese medio ghoul era bueno y no pasaría nada.

Se apresuraron iban a legar tarde y la ghoul era una de las damas de honor asique debía de estar antes de la ceremonia, al final llegaron pronto, justo a tiempo. Touka estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que hacía de dama de honor, su estómago la empezó a doler.

\- Deben de ser los nervios – dijo para sí misma poniendo su mano en la tripa.

La música empezó a sonar, el novio estaba elegante con su esmoquin, no sabía decir quién de los dos estaba más nervioso si ella o el futuro marido de su mejor amiga, estaba chorreando de sudor, no paraba de temblar, aquel temblor aumentó cuando la hermosa novia entró por aquella enorme puerta, el vestido era hermoso, blanco como la nieve y largo. Yoriko dirigió su mirada en la joven ghoul sonriendo y la hizo su particular gesto, cerró el puño y levantó su dedo pulgar, a pesar de los años no había cambiado.

La ceremonia fue espectacular, fue muy bonita, todos se alegraron de aquel enlace, Touka se emocionó echando un par de lágrimas de felicidad por su amiga que iba a pasar el resto de sus días con la persona que amaba, cuando ésta acabó fue hacía su amiga y el marido de ésta para felicitarla y desearles lo mejor, Haise se también se acercó a ellos, acompañando a su chica especial.

\- perdona pero creo que aún no nos han presentado – dijo Haise inclinándose para saludar. – Me llamo Haise Sasaki –

\- Yo soy Yoriko Kosaka, encantada –

\- Sato Kento – dijo el esposo de la mejor amiga de la ghoul.

\- Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita - elogia el investigador

\- muchas gracias – dijo Kento

Después de la ceremonia, como es normal en las bodas, hubo un banquete para todos los invitados, los dos ghouls tenía que esforzarse para que sospechasen, aunque Yoriko supiera que Haise era un ghoul, no sabía que no podía comer comida humana, le dijo que comía comida humana para tranquilizarla.

El dolor de estómago no había cedido, necesitaba usar el baño, por suerte en el baño de mujeres no había nadie, estaba sudando, abrió el grifo y llenó sus manos con el agua que salía de este, echándoselo por la cara.

\- por culpa de estos nervios no desayuné y tampoco comí, y ahora el estómago hace de las suyas como siempre que tengo hambre, aunque es raro, no tengo hambre – cogió papel de un dispensador y se secó la cara – ahora sí que me va a doler con toda la comida que voy a tener que tomar. –suspiró.

Como lo esperado fue un gran banquete, parecía que se hubiesen gastado mucho dinero, aunque por lo que le dijo Yoriko fue poco en realidad. Cada dos platos tenían que ir al baño para poder echarlo, Haise fue aguantar a los 3 platos, Touka casi tenía que ir después de cada plato que sacasen, Haise la tranquilizaba para que aguantase un plato por lo menos más.

\- Que flojo se ha vuelto mi estómago, como se nota que hace tiempo que no pruebo la comida de humanos, estoy vomitando más de la cuenta, debería reforzarl- - no pudo acabar aquella palabra, otra arcada venía en camino, se quedó un rato sentada en el suelo de aquel cubículo, al lado del retrete preparada para la siguiente arcada. Haise entro en el baño de señoras con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿alguna chica con un bolso enorme capaz de pegar a un hombre? – dijo en tono burlón.

-Idiota – suspiró – no hay nadie, puedes pasar – abrió la puerta del cubículo en donde estaba. El investigador fue hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? Van a sacar ahora la tarta de bodas, deberías ir –

\- paso, creo que mañana no vamos a ser capaces de levantarnos de la cama o por lo menos yo – rio con pocas fuerzas. El medio ghoul se sentó a su lado. – no sé cómo has aguantado tanto.

\- ¿costumbre? –

\- ¿No decías que no comías comida humana en la CCG? – apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Cuando te obligan casi todos los días a comer comida humana para hacer que el estómago cambie, ya puedes comer cualquier cosa y aguantar mucho tiempo sin vomitar – suspiró

\- ¿te hacían eso? –

\- No, sólo buscaba una explicación para haber aguantado tanto – ríe, la joven que estaba a su lado también rio. – te has reído de una de mis idioteces, ¿quién ere tú y donde está la Touka-chan que me hubiese golpeado y llamado idiota? – río de nuevo

\- No sé, seguramente que se haya por el retrete, jamás había vomitado tanto – el investigador pasó su brazo detrás de ella y la abrazó.

\- si es así es una pena porque me gustaba que me llamases idiota, aunque en parte me alegro, tus golpes empezaban a doler y a formarme moratones. – Con la mano que tenía libre cogió la mano más cercana de la joven. – Será mejor que nos vayamos, Yoriko estará esperando a que estés ahí cuando corte la tarta, ¿no te parece? –

\- Sí, será lo mejor – suspiró. Haise la ayudó a levantarse, Touka se lavó la cara para no que no pareciese que hubiese estado vomitando, cuando se la hubo secado, ambos se fueron a su mesa, la misma que la novia. Yoriko cortó la tarta, que después fue servida junto a una bola de helado, los dulces era algo que a la joven ghoul siempre le gustaría comer si fuese humana, se veían tan deliciosos, una pena que no fuese así la cosa y que supiesen como barro mezclado con una esponja sucia. Después de acabar aquel delicioso, por lo menos para los humanos, volvió al baño para echarlo todo, igual que Haise, a continuación del banquete, habían alquilado un salón de baile con barra libre para todo aquel que quisiese, Touka se encontraba fatal, por ello decidieron pasar del baile e irse a casa, antes de hacerle le dieron a Yoriko su regalo de bodas, como bien sabía la antes peli-azul, a su amiga le encantaba cocinar, era más estaba estudiando para ser chef, por ello que le compraron un juego nuevo de cuchillos.

La boda fue por la tarde, asique cuando salieron del banquete ya era de noche, la joven se durmió en el trayecto de vuelta, Haise conducía el coche, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a su dulce novia, pensaba en lo delicada que parecía mientras duerme, llegaron al hogar, la subió en brazos hasta el cuarto, todos se había ido a dormir ya, la depositó en la cama, abriendo antes la ésta, la quitó los zapos y según como iba vestida la tapó con las sábanas, con la luz de su mesa de dormir se puso el pijama, entró en la cama, rodeó a la joven que estaba junto a él, a la cual amaba, pasando su brazo por encima de las sábanas, aunque antes apagó la luz de su mesilla de noche. Había sido un día duro para ellos, para sus estómagos mejor dicho, habían sufrido mucho, sobre todo el de ella, ya que cada vez que le daba un bocado a algo tenía que ir al baño a echarlo, esperaba que al día siguiente estuviese mejor, le serviría bien de carne para que se pudiese recuperar, aunque había algo que le picaba, ¿era normal que ella vomitase tanto al comer comida humana?

**La boda por fin llegó, la tenía ahí en mi mente merida y tenía que escribirla.**

**Que un ghoul vomite después de tomar comida humana es normal, ¿pero tanto? **

**mmm...sospechoso.**

**Bueno esta semana la tengo más libre asique subiré más amenudi y si no es aquí es en el proyecto de one-shot, que al final se ah convertido en un long- fic o como se llame, al parecer os gustó tanto que continuaré con ello.**

**el one-shot Ayato x Hiname está en proceso, igual que el de Urie X Mutsuki, paciencia con ellos, cuando acabe con este log-fic o con el otro empezaré uno de esos dos que tengo en proceso, además de fanfics de otros animes que me gustaría hacer.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Adios**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lo sé soy una mala persona por estar dos semanas sin subir y ni si quiera avisar, pero he estado medio ocupada, digo medio porque es verdad que he tenido días de agobio como que se me haya roto el USB en el cual tenía todo el curso metido, menos mal que hago copias de vez en cuando y he podido recuperar todo lo que no había hecho copia, t****ambién he pasado una semana que no tenía ganas de escribir nada y que las ideas no me venían, pero no ha sido dos semanas perdidas ya que me he visto dos animes: Ao haru ride y ****Tonari no kaibutsu-kun. Eso significa más trabajo para mi (?) (lo digo por no hacer todo el rato fanfics de un mismo anime.**

**Para los que preguntan sobre el Ayato X Hinami, no se si dije que está en proceso, ¿no? Pues sigue igual, al igual que los otros.**

**Ahora el AVISO por excelencia:**

**La semana que viene empiezo con los exámenes finales, recuperaciones, etc. Éstos duran un mes, para ser exactos 3 semanas, hasta el día 19 no terminaría, asique me temo que vais a tener que esperar, aunque si hay suerte y aprovecho que no tengo que hacer algunos exámenes, puedo hacer un cap, por lo menos del otro long-fic o empezar con un fanfic de otro anime, bueno quien sabe. De momento os dejo con este capítulo que he de decir que me costó sus días ya que no se me ocurría nada, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_¿Era normal que ella vomitase tanto al comer comida humana?_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Kaneki fue el primero en despertarse, Touka seguía durmiendo, se puso a su lado y la abrazó, puso su cabeza en su oído.

\- Buenos días Touka-chan – le susurró. Aquel susurró sólo hizo que se moviese. El investigador le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Es hora de levantarse.

\- 5 minutos más – refunfuñó con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- ¿Quieres que tu hermano entre a la habitación dando bocinazos? – puso su rostro en su hombro.

\- No… –

\- pues entonces levántate – le mordió suavemente la oreja, ésta refunfuñó.

\- di que estoy enferma –

\- ¿quieres que tu hermano me mate? –

\- Eso ahora mismo me da igual –

\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué mala eres! – pasó un brazo por la cintura de ésta y la atrajo más hacía él.

\- ¡Ay! – gritó la peli-azul.

\- Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Haise se asustó

\- Sí, no sé, me duele mucho el estómago, siento nauseas a todas horas y me duele la cabeza, debería ir al médico a ver qué maldito virus tengo. – Haise miró el abdomen de ésta fijamente.

\- Touka-chan –

-Dime – Puso un brazo sobre su frente.

\- Tengo la extraña sensación que no necesitamos ir al médico. –

\- ¿eh? – lo miró

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que te baja el periodo? –

\- Pues… - se giró a mirar el calendario. Se quedó helada. – Me tenía que haber bajado hace un par de días – le miró.-

\- Ayer ya me olía algo –

\- Puede que sea un atraso y que esté enferma porque haya comido algo en mal estado. –

\- No creo, luego iré a la farmacia a por unas pruebas – se juntó a ella y la abrazó – Me haría muy feliz tener un hijo contigo.

\- Y a mí – dijo suspirando – pero un hijo ahora con todo lo que está pasando, estamos en medio de una guerra y somos el objetivo de todos, ¿no crees que sería algo peligroso? – Agachó la mirada – el medio-ghoul la abrazó fuerte.

\- Lo sé, pero yo os protegeré a los dos con toda mi fuerza. Ahora sois mi familia, mi vida, no quiero perderla de nuevo. –

\- Haise…- sus ojos empezaban a encharcarse, pasó sus manos por la espalda de éste y apretó fuerte.

Un fuerte portazo hizo que ambos se separasen.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el desayuno?! – gritó Ayato

\- ¡mocoso! – Shirazu le golpea - ¡no molestes!

\- ¡no me pegues imbécil! – le da un puñetazo.

\- ¿a quién llamas tú imbécil? –

\- ¡A ti, cara pez!- Touka y Haise suspiran.

\- Vosotros dos dejadlo ya – dijo Haise saliendo de la cama.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – gritaron Shirazu y Ayato, aquello hizo que Haise retrocediese asustado.

\- ¿habrán llegado a la pelea final? – preguntaba el medio ghoul.

\- dudo de ello – dijo Touka acercándose a los dos jóvenes. - Ustedes dos serán mejor que paren. –

\- ¿o sino qué? – centraron su mirada en ella. Ésta puso aquella mirada terrorífica.

\- Sino…lo pagarán muy caro – Estos se quedaron mirándola.

\- ¡Cara de pez! –

\- ¡Mocoso! – la ignoraron por completo. Los nervios de la ghoul aumentaron, ahora había fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡He dicho que paréis! ¡Bajad ahora mismo a desayunar, sino os arrancaré el estómago! – gritó

\- ¡Si señora! – ambos obedecieron y bajaron a la cocina.

\- Al fín hicieron caso – suspiró. Haise estaba debajo de la cama asustado. - ¿qué haces idiota?

\- ¿ya se fue? –

\- ¿quién? –

\- La Touka que da miedo, la que se ha transformado en demonio. – se tapó con un trozo de sábana que sobresalía de la cama. Touka se acercó a él, se agachó para ponerse a su misma altura.

\- Deja de hacer el bobo, idiota - suspiró, éste sonrió y salió de debajo de la cama. - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de un hijo si tengo que aguantar a un niño grande como tú? – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – de verdad – suspiró. El investigador se limitó a reír.

\- Bueno también está tu…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que la peli-azul, mejor dicho peli-negra, le miró con el ceño fruncido. – no he dicho nada – Haise se disculpó, pero sin que ésta se diese cuenta rodeó la tripa de la ghoul. – Si es niña quiero que se llame igual que su madre – Touka se sorprendió por aquella decisión.

\- ¿E-Enserio? –

\- Si – asintió – Es un nombre que trae recuerdos. – Touka se sonrojó.

\- ¿Y-Y si es niño? – el medio ghoul se quedó pensativo.

\- ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno. –

\- Kuzen –

\- ¿eh? ¿Kuzen?–

\- Sí, es el nombre del gerente de Anteiku. Él fue un segundo padre para mí, insistió para que fuera a la escuela, para camuflarme entre los humanos y ser como ellos. Le debo mucho. –

\- Ah…-

\- A ti también te cuidó, te enseñó a como vivir como un ghoul entre humanos. – los ojos de Touka empezaron a humedecerse.

\- Así que él fue alguien importante para los dos –

\- Sí. No solo para los dos, sino para todos los miembros de Anteiku. Vivió y murió por todos, gracias a él no teníamos que matar a nadie, comíamos carne humana sin cometer pecado, conseguíamos la comida de los cuerpos de la gente que se suicidaba, así nadie sufría y nos podíamos alimentar, era una buena vida. – sonrió con las lágrimas a punto de salir, cogió los brazos de Haise y los apretó hacia ella.

\- Ya veo – suspiró observando como la mujer que amaba estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. – pues Kuzen entonces – sonrió – me gusta ese nombre. – se juntó más a ella.

Touka se secó los ojos, no quería estar triste, posiblemente algo hermoso cambiaría sus vidas, una criatura indefensa a la que proteger, iban a formar una familia, mejor dicho iban a ampliar la familia, porque todos ellos, incluso los compañeros de Haise ya eran como de la familia para ella, estaba muy a gusto en aquella casa, era una pena no poder estar ahí por siempre y por no poder una vida normal, teniéndose que ocultar cambiando el aspecto de uno, pero a pesar de ello, era un momento muy feliz.

– Creo que si queremos comer algo debemos de bajar a la cocina antes de quedarnos sin café - dijo Haise.

\- Me temo que sí – suspiró

\- después de desayunar si quieres nos vamos a dar una vuelta y de paso compramos las pruebas, ¿vale? – Puso a la ghoul enfrente de él.

\- Está bien – se quedó perdida en los ojos grises de aquel hombre al cual amaba. Ambos se unieron en un flamante beso.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, para su sorpresa el ambiente estaba calmado, aunque algo les decía que Yomo estaba por ahí. Tomaron su café agusto, ese día lo tenían libre por ello que había decido Haise hacer aquel paseo con ella, cuando hubieron acabo se cambiaron de ropa y salieron por la puerta con cuidado, no quería que nadie se enterase de sus planes, porque seguro que se acoplarían y querían pasar un rato a solas en el exterior.

Decidieron ir a conocer el barrio, en todo aquel tiempo que llevaban viviendo en el distrito 17 no habían visto muchas cosas de él, el distrito no era muy grande, era más pequeño que el distrito 20, era una zona tranquila, no parecía mucha presencia de ghouls, o por lo menos a aquella hora del día, tampoco había muchos investigadores o policía de la CCG, en cierta medida la recordaba al distrito 20. Visitaron algunas tiendas, como librerías, una sala de recreativos, una tienda con peluches de conejos, etc. También pararon en los escaparates de algunas tiendas de ropa y cosas para bebes, pero antes de hacerse ilusiones tenía que comprobar si alguien iba a usar todo aquello o se quedarían en el desván guardando polvo o quemado como sus cosas en la casa que tenía en Anteiku. Fueron a una farmacia cercana de donde estaban cogieron un par de ellos por si acaso, para estar seguros, después de aquella compra regresaron a casa, para su suerte no había nadie en la casa, todos se había ido, esa era el momento perfecto para hacer la prueba, la ghoul entró al baño con las pruebas compradas, Haise se quedó fuera esperando el resultado. Después de unos minutos la peli-negra salió del baño con una de las pruebas, su cara era de medio felicidad, observaba atónita aquella prueba.

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó impaciente Haise.

Tenía que decirle el resultado, aunque fuese o no el esperado, podía estar mal o podía estar bien la prueba, tenía otro intento para comprobarlo, observó como el medio ghoul se impacientaba, quería hacerle esperar más, hacerle sufrir un poco, echarse unas risas mejor dicho.

\- la prueba a dado – dijo con mirada triste, esto hizo que Haise bajase el rostro, aunque después de ver como éste agachaba la cabeza, le levantó el rostro mostrando una grande sonrisa - ¡Positivo!

Haise no se lo podía creer, había dado positivo, sus sospechas eran ciertas y aquello le hacía muy feliz, cogió a la joven por la cintura y la elevó por los aires.

\- Que mala, ¿querías verme sufrir o qué? –

\- tal vez, un poco – guiñó un ojo. El peli-negro juntó su frente con la de ella para luego poder besar sus labios.

\- Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. –

\- No quiero aguarte este momento, pero aún tenemos que confirmarlo con la otra prueba – aclaró Touka.

\- Es verdad, aunque creo que ya sabemos lo que va a dar.-

\- Yo confío en que lo va a dar. – entró de nuevo al baño para hacerse la otra prueba, al poco salió.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó Haise. La cara de la ghoul era el mismo que antes, alegre.

\- Sí- sonrió. – estoy de 3 semanas –

\- 3 semanas – suspiró Haise – No me digas que es de cuando eché a todos de la casa para poder hacerlo.

\- No, eso fue hace un mes por lo menos, creo que fue la última vez que lo hicimos fue aquella vez a la hora de la siesta, que se supone que íbamos a dormir pero al final acabamos haciéndolo. –

\- ¡¿tanto tiempo sin hacerlo?!- exclamó Haise – ni me he enterado.

\- Pues espero que siga así, porque te vas a tirar unos meses a dos velas, para ser exacta unos 9 meses – aquello hundió al investigador.

\- No me digas esas cosas Touka-chan. –

\- Esto es lo que te pasa por no ponerte la protección.-

\- Pero en cambio vamos a tener a una hermosa criatura – se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo.

\- sí, eso es lo mejor de todo – sonrió. Puso sus manos sobre las de él. – sólo espero que todo acabe para poder criarlo como es debido, no quiero que pase una infancia horrible perdiendo a uno de nosotros o a los dos.

\- Eso nunca pasará, hice una promesa y la sigo manteniendo – puso su frente sobre la de ella.

\- Eso espero, idiota –

\- idiota – suspiró – hace tiempo que no me lo llamas.

\- te lo llamé esta mañana –

\- pues eso – se acercó más ella, abrazándola.

\- Idiota – apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, hundiéndose más en aquel abrazo, aquel momento se cortó cuando el medio ghoul soltó una gran carcajada. - ¿qué pasa? –

\- me estaba imaginando como se pondrá tu hermano cuando sepa la gran noticia –

\- No había caído en ello – se asustó – realmente no me importa que lo sepa – aquella cara de susto desapareció para dar lugar a una carcajada – pero me lo imagino persiguiéndote por todo Tokyo para matarte. –

\- Entonces será mejor que me ponga una armadura cuando vayamos a decírselo, bueno también me esconderé, te dejaré un mapa con la dirección de donde estaré escondido. –

\- idiota – suspiró – cuando se lo DIGAMOS – recalcó el digamos, ya que él no se iba a escapar. – estarás quietecito a mi lado. – pausó – y cuando vaya a matarte le distraigo para que cojas ventaja. Recuerda decirme donde pones el mapa para irte a buscar.

\- ¿lo voy preparando? –

\- están a punto de llegar, vete preparándolo mientras yo recojo esto – hubo un momento de silencio aunque fue cortado ya que los dos empezaron a reírse, sabían que hablaban en broma, se lo dirían esa noche o tal vez esperarían a mañana, no sabían cuándo, pero no podrían esperar, estaban tan emocionados que podían decírselo nada más que entrasen por aquella puerta, era una gran noticia que cambiarían sus vidas.

* * *

**OWO ¡BOMBAZO INFORMATIVO! ¡LA GHOUL ESTÁ PREÑADA! (los que hayais visto Aquí no hay quien viva o La que se avecina, habrán puesto si voz, lo se)**

**Bueno y con este BOMBAZO os dejo hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas, o tal vez menos.**

**Espero que lo paseis bien y que os vaya bien todo este tiempo. Podeis dejarme privados, reviso siempre mi correo antes de estudiar ^3^ no es molestia.**

**Nos vemos**

**Adiós XD**


	7. Nota D:

Lo siento pero hoy no habrá capítulo nuevo, tampoco es que hubiese marcado como hoy día de subir capítulo nuevo, pero bueno creo que me entedeis.

Con esta nota vengo a deciros que tardaré tiempo en subir capítulo de este fanfic. La razones (bueno la razón):

Quiero dedicarme con un fic que hace tiempo que empecé pero pausé, me dediqué a escribir todo fanfics Touken y entre ello y los estudios pues no conseguía escribir nada, además que tampoco surgía nada nuevo. Tras dar muchos cambios de tuerca he decidido volver a hacer este fic y cambiar mucho de él, el fic está subido de momento solo en FanFiction, pero eliminaré lo que tengo subido ahí lo y lo volveré a subir ya bien hecho, además que también lo subiré por aquí ya que he visto que aquí es más fácil, o que hay más campo a la hora de poder subir un fic sin nada que ver con animes, series o libros. El fic en un principio se llamaba _"Fuera de Tiempo"_, no se si se quedará con ese título, aunque de momento se quedará así, en todo caso en la descripción cuando lo suba pondré que antes se llamaba así para que sepáis (los que lo quieran leer).

Os hago un pequeño resumen y género del fic:

Género: Ciencia ficción, fantasía, psicológico, tragicomedia.

Resumen("resumen"): Dentro de la mitología hay muchos tipos de seres,héroes, semidioses, dioses, los oceánicos, los dioses sobre los dioses ( no me acuerdo como se llamaban) y los titanes. La historia tratará de estos últimos, o mejor dicho de uno de ellos del Titan Chronos, titan del tiempo, un ser inmortal y con forma de dragón aunque también tiene forma humana, él era el único el cual le gustaba la raza creada por Prometo un dios, y defendió a la raza humana de los dioses aunque éstos al descubrir aquello, y gracias a otros titanes y grandes dioses por excelencia "matan" a Chronos. Él es un titan, es inmortal, por lo que con ayuda de Hades, el dios de la muerta consiguieron despejarlo de todo su poder y meter su alma en el cuerpo de uno de los humanos de Prometeo, en que permanecería dormido hasta que por ciertas causas del destino su poder despertaría pero de pocos en poco haciendo que tenga que combatir diferentes adversidades para hacerse más fuerte y volver a conseguir su forma y su poder de titan.

Cuando Chronos despierta de su primera forma humana se da cuenta de lo ocurrido y decide conseguir su poder de nuevo y vencer a todos los dioses, titanes, semidioses o grandes dioses, para así que la raza humana no sea tratada como una enfermedad, cosa que se dará cuenta de ello poco a poco a causa de la Caja de Pandora. Pero los dioses no se quedarán de brazos cruzados y harán que éste muera y que tenga que buscarse otro nuevo y que tenga que obtener su poder de nuevo otra vez desde cero.

La historia dará hará un viaje en el tiempo, unos 5.000 años en ele futuro situándose en el siglo XXI en un país donde la dictadura y un régimen han dominado al país, pero gracias a un grupo de héroes harán que empiece una revolución para liberar al pueblo y a causa de una serie de dificultades surgirá el Titan Chronos, Dragón del Tiempo y Dios del Tiempo, acabando con la revolución y dando una bocanada de esperanza a la humanidad, aunque de momento al país donde vive uno de los protagonista, aunque poco a poco toda la raza humana de la Tierra dejará de ser una bacteria aunque por otra serie de razones volverá a ser la cáncer de la razas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hasta aquí el "resumen" si "resumen" porque no es que sea corto por así decirlo, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de como os parece que será el fic ^^

También pararé el fic de "_Él se quedó." A_unque posiblemente este finde suba el último capítulo de este fic antes de hacer la pausa, (no es el final del fanfic, tanquilos).

Esperos vuestros coments con impaciencia, siempre lo hago, me gusta leeros, enserio.

Esto de momento por ahor

Adios XD


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey! Bueno y aquí el capítulo que os prometí que subiría antes de desconectar durante un tiempo del mundo Touken dentro de los fanfics.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido en las reviews, sois buenos chicos.**

**Antes de dejaros con este cap, largo por cierto ¬¬ , he dejado una sorpresa dentro de él, asique a ver quien es el primero en averiguar cuál es :3**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_\- Están a punto de llegar, vete preparándolo mientras yo recojo esto- hubo un momento de silencio aunque fue cortado ya que los dos empezaron a reírse, sabían que hablaban en broma, se lo dirían esa noche o tal vez esperarían a mañana, no sabían cuándo, pero no podrían esperar, estaban tan emocionados que podían decírselo nada más que entrasen por aquella puerta, era una gran noticia que cambiarían sus vidas._

Touka recogió el baño, tiró a la basura los predictor, después tiró la bolsa de basura.

\- ¿Cómo les daremos la noticia? – preguntó Haise.

\- ¿eh? –

\- Es decir, una noticia como ésta no se puede decir a la ligera, tiene que decirse de otra forma. –

\- Mmm…creo saber lo que dices, ¿quieres decir como una celebración? ¿Por ejemplo una cena especial o algo así?-

-Sí algo así –suspiró- además a lo mejor tu hermano come tanto que luego no me puede matar.

\- ¿Tú crees?- levantó una ceja.

\- Vale, iré a por unas cadenas y algo de protección por si me tira esos cristales que lanzáis. –

\- Tranquilo que yo le distraigo para que puedas encadenarle.-

\- Bien – levantó el pulgar. Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Buengo será mejor que comencemos con todo. – Haise asintió. Ambos se pusieron a prepararlo todo, al final habían decidido decírselo a todos aquella noche, ¿Por qué esperar? Podrían decírselo más a delante pero la situación no daba oportunidad de ir alargando las cosas, era algo importante que cambiaría la vida de todos, en especial a los padres de aquella criaturas o de aquellas criaturas, en el susodicho caso de que viniesen más de una.

Haise salió a por algo de vino, a por un par de ingredientes que necesitaba la peli-azul para la cena y champan, por si todo sale bien, por el camino pasó por una droguería y le dio ganas de comprar un bote de cloroformo, pero confiaba en que Ayato no se iba a pasar, bueno, mejor dicho confiaba en la hermana de este, en su querida Touka-chan. De pronto se paró enfrente de una tienda de electrónica que tenía algunos televisores encendidos en uno de sus escaparates, daban un programa infantil, al ver esto Haise no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. Hace un momento se acaba de enterar que iba a ser padre, padre de un hijo que había concebido con Touka, aquello le hacía muy feliz y sobre todo lo motivaba para acabar con aquella guerra entre humanos y ghouls, para iniciar la revolución.

Algo le hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos, todas las televisiones habían interrumpido sus programas para dar paso a las noticias, Haise escuchó con atención, no se lo podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, podía haberse caído en ese momento pero agarró la compra y corrió hacia su casa.

Touka por su parte se quedó a preparar la cena, no se lo creía un hijo, un hijo suyo, un hijo suyo y de su querido Kaneki, aunque ahora lucía diferente, aunque en el fondo seguía siendo el tierno, protector y amable de él, aunque también tenía una actitud infantil y pervertida que no sabía de él, puede que hace tres años, cuando ambos trabajaban en Anteiku, no lo conocía bien del todo.

\- pero… - dijo para sí misma – un hijo ahora… - apretaba los dientes. Un hijo ahora con toda la guerra campal que hay, con nosotros iniciando una revolución, aunque la CCG había puesto su empeño en buscarnos, Aogiri parecía estar tranquilo en cuanto se refiere en buscarlos, puede que para Aogiri el hecho que de cinco de sus más fuertes agentes dejase la CCG para luchar por su cuenta sea un punto a su favor, pero si es así… ¿no sería un buen punto acabar con nosotros? Aogiri tiene a los mejores ghouls de la ciudad, además de al Búho, eliminarnos debería de ser el pan de cada día para ellos.

\- Esto parece una pesadilla – suspiró – sólo espero que pase tiempo hasta que uno mueva una ficha – acarició su vientre – solo espero, querido hijo, que tu padre y yo podamos protegerte del mundo horrible que en parte hemos creado para hacerlo mejor para cuando tú nazcas. – sonrió

La puerta se abrió de repente, Haise venía sin aliento.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que ya llegaste. ¡Bien ahor-

\- Touka-chan enciende la televisión, deprisa – Haise la interrumpió.

\- ¿qué pasa? – Touka fue al salón a encender la televisión.

\- Pon un canal cualquiera, es urgente-

\- ¿eh? – encendió la televisión, seguían con las noticias.

_Repetimos la noticia que os acabamos de dar._

_La CCG ha revelado la identidad de los dos ghouls que huyeron con los agentes de la CCG liderados por el investigador de primer rango Sasaki Haise._

_Al parecer se trata de dos ghouls hermanos uno de ellos llamado el Conejo que es culpable del asesinato del investigador Mado Kureo y del investigador Kusaba Ippei, y el otro se hizo pasar por su hermana mientras éste estaba inactivo._

_El nombre de los ghouls es:_

_\- Kirishima Touka, ghoul de 20 años, la hermana mayor de los dos, según las investigaciones era estudiante de la Universidad Kamii, camarera del café Re y antigua camarera del, ya destruido, café Anteiku, en el cual se escondían ghouls como el búho, el Mono Diabólico y el Perro Negro. Aquí tenéis una foto de ghoul – _muestran una foto de Touka - _ y aquí – _muestran una foto de Ayato junto a la foto de Touka –_ tenemos a su hermano, Kirishima Ayato, ghoul de aproximadamente 18 años, el hermano pequeño de los dos, lo único que se sabe de él es que estuvo en las filas de Aogiri junto al búho de un solo ojo._

_La CCG también sospecha del otro encargado del café Re, pero no se sabe nada acerca de él, el café no se ha abierto desde que los agentes dejaron la CCG, por lo que la CCG no ha podido preguntar a algún cliente, aunque están preguntando a alguno de los residentes de la zona para saber más acerca de los dueños del local._

_También se está investigando a un antiguo empleado del café Anteiku que también estudia en la Universidad Kamii junto al ghoul Conejo._

_Bueno, esta es toda la información que nos ha otorgado la CCG, estad atentos, no cambies de cadena si quereis saber sobres las últimas novedades sobre estos ghouls y sobre los investigadores rebeldes. Aquí informando para todo Japón. Gracias por vernos y perdón por la interrupción, ahora les dejamos con el programa que estaban viendo. –_

Touka no podía creer lo que oía, habían averiguado quien era, su cara y la de su hermano estaban por todos lados, en todas las cadenas.

\- Yoriko…- sus ojos empezaron a humederse, sentía como si se fuera a caer, Haise apoyó su mano en su espalda y la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse y que no se desplomara. – No…-al final rompió a llorar, Haise la abrazó para que se consolara.

\- lo siento Touka-chan –

\- ¿y ahora qué? Yoriko debe de estar conmocionada, debe de odiarme con toda su fuerza – la ghoul no dejaba de llorar, Haise apretó más su abrazo.

\- lo siento, es culpa mía –

\- ¿eh? –

\- si tan solo hubiese impedido que Akira te atacara y que Urie no te hubiese quitado la máscara ahora la CCG no sabría cuál es tu rostro –

\- no es culpa tuya – hundió más su cabeza en el pecho del investigador.

\- realmente es culpa mía por ir allí, después de todo lo que intenté aparentar –

\- No es tu culpa, fuiste a proteger a tu hermano, si no hubiese ido tu hermano ahora estaría muerto o en manos de experimentos de la CCG. Eres una buena hermana mayor. – besó su cabeza. – seguro que nuestro hijo estará bien protegido teniendo una madre como tú – acarició su vientre. – Touka sonrió

\- solo espero que no saque tu rama pervertida e infantil –

\- ¿quieres acaso que sea un adulto nada más nacer? Pobrecito – puso cara de pena –

\- ¡Ya! ¡Pero no es normal que sea como un niño con 22 años! –

\- Cuando tenga 22 años le ayudaré a ligar, aunque seguro que si sale como su padre cuando llegue a la preparatoria tendrá muchas novias –

\- Fantasma – susurró – ¿y si sale niña? ¿Y si cuando llegue a la preparatoria muchos niños la cortejan? – Haise se cayó del pedestal donde se había situado.

\- entonces no dejaré que nadie se acerque, usaré mi kagune si es necesario. –

\- idiota – se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza

\- a mi niña no la pide salir nadie –

\- ¿entonces como tendremos nietos? –

\- Esto… - no había caído en eso-

\- idiota – susurró

\- entonces el pretendiente de mi niña tendrá que pasar varias pruebas que le pondré. – se imaginaba sentado en un trono con un kimono puesto como antiguamente en Japón cuando algún muchacho quería pedir la mano de la hija de algún general.

\- pobrecita, espero que salgas como tu mama, porque si no esto parecerá una guardería – acariciaba a su vientre mientras le hablaba –

\- si ya lo es, con tus queridísimos tíos Ayato y Shirazu peleando cada vez que uno respira, además de la tía Saiko y su manía de gastar bromas al primer tonto que pasa – Haise se acercó a hablar al vientre.

\- que quede claro que los tontos son tus tíos y tu padre – aclaró Touka, aquel comentario hizo que Haise refunfuñase.

\- ni que tú no hubiese caído en ninguna de ellas –

\- pues no – dijo victoriosa –

\- ya, ya… seguro…-

\- te digo que nunca he caído en una de sus trampas y si me disculpas me voy a terminar de hacer la cena, que se me está quemando. –

Se fue a la cocina a terminar la cena especial, fue corriendo a bajar el fuego de la olla, toda el agua estaba saliendo de ella.

\- uf por los pelos – buscó entre las bolsas que Haise había traído un par de condimentos que la hacían falta y los echó en la comida. – me falta la sal – fue a coger sal del salero pero no quedaba – vaya parece que no hay, iré a por el saco. – Haise se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a la ghoul, quien abrió uno de los armarios.

-¡ah! – gritó la peli-negro. Un bote con un líquido viscoso y pegajoso cayó sobre ella. - ¿qué es esto? – Haise tras ver cómo había quedado Touka no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza - ¡no hace gracia!

\- será a ti – seguía riéndose

\- idiota – se acercó a él y le tiró de la oreja – ahora vas a decirme quien ha sido el responsable y más vale por tu salud que no hayas sido tú.

\- ¡ay! Sabes que yo no hago este tipo de bromas, es más yo no hago estas cosas, ¿acaso soy un crío? – la joven lo miró recapacitando las palabras que acababa de soltar y la conversación que tuvieron hace un rato.

\- ¿enserio? –

\- ¿qué?-

\- ¿antes cuando te hablaba realmente estabas escuchando?-

\- ¿eh? – miraba inocentemente, Touka se limitó a suspirar – ¿ahora puedes soltar mi oreja por favor?

\- está bien- soltó la oreja - ¡pero quiero saber quién fue!

\- fácil, tenemos la prueba justo aquí – cogió el bote que contenía aquel liquido de la cabeza de Touka. – Propiedad de Saiko Yonebayashi – enseñó el cubo a la peli-negra

\- ¡SAIKOOOOO! – decía enfurecida.

\- Ahora podemos decir que Saiko te ha gastado una broma – aquello hizo que ella se sonrojase

\- idiota – bufó – me voy a duchar, termina de hacer la cena

\- ¿eh? – se sorprendió – pero…pero…

\- pero nada, además solo es echarle sal y calentar a fuego lento hasta que lleguen estos. – se fue a la duchar.

\- esto me pasa por hablar – suspiró – bueno entonces un poco de sal – echó la sal – y a fuego lento hasta que vengan estos – bajó el fuego al mínimo, observó el reloj, era casi hora de cenar – estos no tardarán mucho en llegar, será mejor que vaya poniendo la mesa – estaba cogiendo los platos cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió, era Yomo. – hola Yomo-san

\- Hola – su mirada era fría como siempre.

\- la cena estará enseguida – Yomo asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

\- Parecía más amable antes de salir con Touka-chan – la puerta se volvió a abrir, sabía perfectamente quien era por aquellos berridos de dos jóvenes de pelo oscuro.

\- ¡Te digo que he ganado yo! – gritó Shirazu

\- ¡que he sido yo, cara besugo! – replicó Ayato

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ahora sabes un nombre de un pez?! Parece que no pareces tan tonto como parecías –

\- Pues este tonto te acaba de ganar, besugo con patas. –

\- Hogar dulce hogar – suspiró Haise – y pensar que va a ver un niño más en la familia – pensó

\- ¿qué hace mi bote de viscosidad aquí? – preguntó Saiko.

\- Pues…adivina a que preciosa joven le ha caído el contenido de este cubo en la cabeza y se está duchando en este mismo momento, pero cuando salga va a matar a cierta personilla adicta a los dulces y a los videojuegos – todos miraron a Saiko, ésta estaba temblando.

\- No me digas que… - temblaba hasta su tono de voz

\- sí así es – afirmó Haise

\- yo que tú huía ahora mismo del país – le recomendó Shirazu.

\- Has conseguido hacerle una broma a mi hermana – reía Ayato – ya puedes prepararte para morir.

\- tranquila, yo te protegeré – guiñó Haise un ojo a Saiko –

\- gracias Sassan – le abrazó llorando – ya pensaba que tenía que cambiarme de nombre y todo, y no se me da bien elegir nombres para cosas.

\- así que lo que te preocupaba era eso – rio levemente – por cierto ¿dónde está Urie y Mutsuki?

\- No se separaron de nosotros cuando entramos en el centro comercial, creo que Urie iba a entrar en una tienda de música – dijo Shirazu.

\- y Mutsuki me dijo que iba a por un libro o algo así entendí, pero creo que se fueron juntos. – dijo Saiko – se imaginan que esos dos estén saliendo juntos.

\- ¿enserio? –

\- Sólo es una suposición, aunque raro no sería – todos se quedaron pensando cómo sería aquella pareja, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir, eran Urie y Mutsuki, parecía que hubiesen estado corriendo, venían sin aliento, además que venían calados de arriba abajo.

\- ¿pero que les ha pasado a vosotros dos? – preguntó Haise.

\- Una larga historia – dijo Mutsuki mirando a Urie con una pequeña sonrisa, éste también sonrió, cosa con la que todos quedaron impactados.

\- Apuesto 100 yenes a que ya están saliendo – susurró Saiko a Haise, Shirazu y a Ayato.

\- Los veo- dice Shirazu.

\- yo digo que aún no están saliendo, pero que pronto lo harán – dijo Haise

\- pero Urie ha sonreído, ¿desde cuándo has visto eso? – se sorprendió Shirazu por la respuesta de Haise.

\- Puede, pero no hay que precipitarse –

\- estoy con el tonto – dijo Ayato

\- entonces un 2 a 2, esperaremos un par de semanas para ver cómo va la cosa – todos afirmaron.

\- ¿qué está pasando? – una voz se oyó detrás de aquel grupo, esa voz significaba la muerte para Saiko. -¿por qué ustedes dos vienen empapados?

\- Nada, es una larga historia – aclaró Mutsuki.

\- Bueno vayan a cambiarse, la cena estará enseguida –

\- Venga iros todos, además queremos deciros una cosa importante - anunció Haise. Saiko fue la primera en irse corriendo a cambiarse, no quería que Touka la viera. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, había sido un día cansado, además que tenían hambre y como no sentían curiosidad sobre aquel anuncio que iba a hacer.

Al rato todos bajaron ya cambiados y listos para la cena, cuando se sentaron a la mesa vieron todo un manjar, vino, pastel, carne, etc., Todos estaban con la boca echa agua. Haise había convencido a Touka para que no matase a Saiko, cosa que agradecía mucho, por primera vez Yomo fue el último en llegar a la mesa, quien también se sorprendió al ver toda esa comida.

\- Sassan ¿qué eso que nos ibas a anunciar? – preguntó Shirazu.

\- Primero coman y después ya se lo contaremos – respondió Haise.

Todos comieron y bebieron con alegría, no era normal aquella cantidad de comida y más ese tipo de comida, se notaba que lo que iba a decir eran buenas noticias, aunque luego separaría a Ayato y Yomo del resto para decirles lo anunciado en las noticias, era un fastidio que una gran noticia se estropearse con algo tan malo, pero no siempre todo vas a ser bueno.

Todos acabaron de comer.

\- Bufff yo no puedo más – decía Shirazu desabrochándose un botón de la camisa.

\- Estoy llena hasta yo – decía Saiko apretando su estómago para no echarlo todo.

\- Si, la verdad nos hemos pasado un poco – reconoció Haise poniendo unas copas de champan en la mesa –cojan una, todos. – Touka sacó una botella de champan del frigorífico.

\- antes de nada, nos gustaría que alguien sujetase a Ayato por la seguridad de todos, bueno mejor dicho del aquí presente – dijo Touka señalando a Haise

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – se quejó Ayato quien fue atado por Shirazu y Saiko.

\- de aquí no se moverá – sonrió Shirazu.

\- ¿eh? ¡Desátame cara de pez! –

\- ¿estás de broma? Por una vez que puedo fastidiarte sin que me riñan. – Ayato refunfuñó.

\- Bueno la noticia que queremos daros es que – empezó diciendo Haise –

\- vamos a ser uno más en la familia – anunció Touka

\- mejor dicho, vamos a ser papas – aclaró Haise.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por ahora. ¿qué tal? ya dieron el anuncio, aunque me demoré escribiendo más chica al asunto, un poco de acción por así decirlo, además soy marvada, ya me conoceis asique la reacción del resto la dejaré para cuando vuelva, no se, a lo mejor soy buena en estos días y tenis una sorpresa quien sabe.**

**Bueno espero que os gustase y que hayais sido capaces de adivinar la sorpresa que tenía preparada y que no se cuando la tendré lista.**

**Adios XD**


	9. Chapter 7

**Y este si que va a ser el último capítulo que escriba hasta nuevo aviso, se que les dejo con hype, pero es lo que hay. Para los que quieran y para los que me sigan en wattpad os diré que ya he subido la imagen y un resumen de la historia que os comenté y que al final he decido llamar _"El titan desterrado" me ha llevado su tiempo hacer la portada pero creo que ha quedado chula, ¿qué creéis?_**

**También quería deciros que participaré en un concurso de Fanfics, solo para residentes en España, de Doctor Who, así que cuando acabe el concurso subiré el fanfic para aquellos whovians que haya o para quienes lo quieran leer.**

**nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_\- mejor dicho, vamos a ser papas – aclaró Haise._

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos a la vez. No se lo creían, todos estaban en shock, bueno, en realidad solo Shirazu y Ayato, Saiko estaba saltando de alegría.

\- ¡Un hermanito! – gritaba de alegría.

\- Felicidades – Mutsuki felicitó a la pareja. Yomo tenía aquella expresión seria de siempre, se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hacia Haise, acercó su mano hacia él, Haise entendió aquella señal y agarró la mano para dar un apretón de manos.

\- Felicidades – dijo Yomo san esbozando una leve sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Haise se asustase un poco.

Shirazu y Ayato seguían inmóviles, Urie seguía en su mundo, no le importaba aquella cosa, para él solo significaba más ruido en la casa, pero de pronto sentía que tenía que felicitarlos o por lo menos mostrar amabilidad, ¿era acaso que salía de él? No, la joven investigadora que antes portaba un parche en el ojo le estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó Urie. La joven no articuló palabra, solo levantó una ceja. - ¿enserio tengo que hacerlo? –

\- Si –afirmó. Urie bufó levantándose de la silla.

\- menuda pesada – se dirigió hacia donde estaban los futuros padres. –Enhorabuena – dijo sin ganas.

\- E-esto – se sorprendieron cuando Urie les felicitó – Gra-Gracias – dijeron a la vez, después de oír el agradecimiento Urie se fue a su cuarto, Mutsuki lo siguió pero tras una conversación acalorada se fue a su cuarto.

Shirazu y Ayato seguían igual, pero Shirazu fue el único que mostró movimiento alguno.

\- E-esto – se levantó como si fuese un muñeco dirigiéndose hacia la ghoul y el medio ghoul, cogió una mano de ambos y se arrodilló. – Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por vuestro bebe, prometo ser un buen tío para esa criatura que vais a traer a este basto mundo. – En se momento no sabían por qué sentir más miedo si porque Urie les había felicitado o por la reacción de Shirazu, aunque todavía quedaba la que creían que sería la peor de todas, la de Ayato, que seguía inmóvil en su silla, aunque de repente se levantó y abrazó a su hermana con la mirada perdida.

\- Fe-Felicidades – se fue a su cuarto con la mirada perdida. Aquella reacción extrañó a todos los presentes en ese momento en la habitación, se podría decir que incluso a Yomo.

\- No sé si huir o alegrarme de su reacción, creo que no me volveré a quedar a solas con él – dijo Haise asustado.

\- sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor – la ghoul también estaba asustada.

Al final guardaron el champán y las copas ya que nadie iba a beber, lo iban a guardar para otra ocasión especial, Saiko y Shirazu se fueron al salón, Shirazu estaba nervioso por lo que Saiko intentaba tranquilizarlo, por su parte Touka y Haise hablaron con Yomo sobre la noticia que había oído hace un rato en las noticias.

\- Entonces ya han averiguado sobre ti y tu hermano – aclaró Yomo

\- Además que sospechan de ti, pero solo saben tu apariencia, no quien eres. – explicó Haise.

\- Menos mal que me lo habéis dicho nada más saberlo, porque pensaba abrir el café, apenas nos queda dinero, y encima si vamos a ser una boca más nos será difícil. –

\- Por suerte tu trabajo y el de Haise permite que lleguemos a fin de mes – suspiró la peli-negra

\- podemos hacer que Ayato y tus investigadores busquen un empleo – sugirió Yomo

\- Si, en eso he pensado, de echo estaría bien para enderezarlos o por lo menos a algunos de ellos – aceptó Haise la proposición

\- Hablaremos con ellos, aunque creo que deberemos de dejar que pasar un par de días por el bien de algunos – dijo Touka

\- creo que será lo mejor – rió Haise

\- ¿Le habéis dicho a Ayato lo de la noticia?- preguntó Yomo.

\- No, todavía no, pero se lo diremos lo antes posible, de momento dejemos que se recupere del shock de que va a ser tío – sugirió Haise.

\- si – afirmó la ghoul

\- está bien – Yomo se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Haise se fue a su cuarto, Touka se fue al de Mutsuki, Haise cogió uno de sus libros y se puso a leer por donde había dejado el marca páginas, pero no leyó o por lo menos su mente no leía lo que sus ojos veían, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

\- Voy a ser padre – susurró. No se creía aquello. – papa Haise – en cierta medida no le sonaba raro ya que él era como un padre para su equipo de investigadores, pero el mero hecho de que iba a ser padre de sangre de una criatura era algo que hacía que tuviese mariposas en el estómago, ¿cómo sería aquella criatura? ¿Sería clavado a él o sería igualito a su madre? También podía tener partes de ambos, es decir, el color de pelo igual al suyo y los ojos cristalinos de su madre, ¿y kagune? ¿Cómo sería? Puede sacar el suyo o el de ella, ¿podría ser posible que tuviese el de ambos? ¿Y si también es medio ghoul? Solo deseaba que no saliese como su tío, con un Ayato en la familia era suficiente, ¿y si salía como él? Peor aún ¿y si salía como su yo pasado? ¿Cómo remediar con ello si no sabes cómo eras? En cierta medida no le preocupaba ya que depende de la educación que se le dé a un hijo sale de una forma o de otra. Estaba feliz, ser padre con la mujer que quieres era la cosa más bonita del mundo, solo esperaba terminar con todo deprisa antes de que naciese su primogénito para poder llevar una vida normal con él. Dejó el libro en la mesilla, colocando el marca-páginas en la misma página que antes, puso las manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, pero pronto los abrió despacito para volverlos a cerrar tras ver quien entró en el cuarto.

\- resolver problemas de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas no es cosa mía – suspiró la peli-negro.

\- entonces mejor que nuestro hijo se pase la adolescencia – se tumbó al lado de Haise

\- por mí que lo haga, aunque –pausó.

\- ¿aunque? –

\- Se dice que la adolescencia es la etapa para descubrir nuevas experiencias –

\- Eso dicen – abrió los ojos –Pues cuéntame Touka-chan.

\- ¿el qué?-

\- Tus experiencias en la adolescencia – aquello hizo que se sonrojarse – ¿o te da vergüenza contarlo?

\- N-No – tartamudeo – Mi adolescencia fue muy normal, trabajo y estudio nada más.

\- ¿Sólo? – preguntó extrañado. – Puede que no tenga memoria, pero se cuándo una persona miente. – sonrió pícaramente.

\- tsh… - miró para otro lado – hubiese hecho algo más si no hubiese estado todo el rato salvándote de todo el mundo – contestó borde.

\- ¿tan patoso era? –

\- Ni te cuento, aunque he de reconocer que no hubiésemos salido de algunas situaciones sin ti. –

\- Entonces no soy tan patoso como dices que era – se acercó a ella.

\- B-bueno e-esto…tenías tus momentos –

\- aham - su cara estaba a unos centímetros de ella.

\- entonces si has dedicado tu adolescencia a hacer eso, no eres tan mala como pintas ser –

\- ¿acaso voy de rebelde? –

\- De dura por así decirlo, pero seguro que te saltabas las clases sin motivo alguno –

\- tsh…pues claro que no –

\- Ohhh…Touka-chan realmente era una niña buena, seguro que podías las cosas por favor, dabas todo el rato las gracias y ponías una voz aguda para sonar encantadora. –

\- Pero que dices idiota – le empujó – yo no era ni soy así.

\- Ya, ya, seguro – se volvió a acercar a ella – a mí no me engañas

\- ¡que te digo que yo no era así! – le volvió a empujar – ¡Y quítate de ahí que me agobias!

\- ¿qué pasa ya no te gusta tenerme tan cerca de ti? – se volvió a acercar.

\- Pues ah- no pudo acabar la frase ya que Haise le plantó un beso en los labios, apoyó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, aunque poco a poco la metió por dentro de su camisa haciendo que ésta se detuviese y detuviese el avance del investigador.

\- sabes que no podemos – Haise gimoteó. – es lo que hay – Touka besó su frente.

\- Espero que estos nueve meses que harás que tu padre esté a dos velas merezcan la pena – habló Haise al vientre.

\- Pero no es culpa tuya que tu padre sea un pervertido que no sabe aguantarse –

\- Sí que sé – refunfuñó

\- eso vamos a verlo durante estos nueve meses –

\- Aggg…pero por lo menos sí que puedo besarte y darte caricias, ¿no? –

\- Claro – sonrió

\- Eso me gusta más – la volvió a besar poniendo su mano de nuevo en su cintura, ésta puso su mano en la mejilla de él, aunque pronto se separó de él y se acurrucó en su pecho, hundiendo su cabeza en este, el investigador oía como una especie de gemidos tristes provenían de la joven – Touka-chan, ¿qué te pasa? – la abrazó. La muchacha no respondió, el volumen de aquellos gemidos aumentó convirtiéndose en un lloro fuerte.

\- Yoriko…- susurró. Tras oír aquel nombre Haise la abrazó fuerte, en cierta medida él sabía cómo se debía de sentir, que tu mejor amigo, humano, se entere que tú eres un devorador de humanos no debe de sentir bien, él no recordaba si en el pasado tuvo algún amigo humano como él, pero si antes de ser ghoul fue humano se supondría que tendría alguno, o puede que no tuviese amigos y los verdaderos amigos les tenía cuando le transformaron en un ghoul, no sabía nada pero a la vez sentía mucho, que tu mejor amigo sepa que eres un ¿monstruo?, no, monstruo no, diferente, diferente a los demás, porque al fin y al cabo lo único por lo que se diferenciaban los ghouls y los humanos era la alimentación, y bueno los kagunes, aunque los humanos habían desarrollado unas armas iguales a las de estos, incluso habían convertido los kagunes de algunos ghouls en sus propias quinques, pero como él creía, los ghouls no son malos, ni los humanos son buenos, cada uno es como es y da igual si es humano o ghoul, un ghoul puede ser bueno y un humano malo, y eso es lo que acaba de ver hace 5 meses atrás, y por eso iba a hacer ver a todos que la convivencia es posible.

Estalló la burbuja de sus pensamientos para dar consuelo a la mujer por la cual daría la vida, se estaba enredando en sus propios pensamientos y sabía que si no la daba consuelo al final lo lamentaría.

\- Touka-chan- acarició su cabeza – Creo que deberías de hablar con Yoriko.-

\- No –

\- Creo que realmente Yoriko lo entenderá todo, además si ha estado todo este tiempo contigo es porque creo que realmente te quiere como eres, creo que sepa que eres un ghoul no le va a importar, porque durante todo este tiempo no has intentando comértela, o por lo menos que yo sepa. –

\- ¿y si no? – apretó más el abrazo – ¿y si ahora está en la CCG contando mi nueva apariencia o la de los dos, o donde vivimos, y si realmente me odia? ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que mi mejor amiga de la escuela me odia por ser lo que soy? No quiero perderla.- Haise se separó de ella, con uno de sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de la ghoul.

\- Estoy al 100% seguro que no te odia, creo que ahora mismo está esperando que hables con ella. –

\- ¿cómo sabes tú eso? Solo eres un idiota que no recuerda quien es. –

\- Incluso cuando está triste es capaz de lanzarme puyas un tanto dolorosas – pensó Haise.

\- Porque este idiota que no recuerda quién es tiene una corazonada muy fuerte y sus corazonadas nunca fallan –

\- Entonces ya sé que Yoriko me odia –

-¿eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –

\- Sinceramente las corazonadas no dicen que algo sea bueno o malo, más bien las corazonadas suelen ir por el mal camino, por lo menos desde mi experiencia –

\- ¿Entonces no confías en mí? –

\- Sí que confío en ti, lo único que…- Haise puso un dedo en los labios de la ghoul.

\- lo sé – la besó – me gusta cuando te picas y te lías –

\- idiota – le dio un golpe en el hombro, éste río, Touka se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

\- Por lo menos he hecho que pares de llorar – la abrazó.

\- si –susurró. Un ruido cortó aquel momento, aquel ruido venía del móvil de la ghoul, cogió el móvil que se encontraba en la mesilla, lo desbloqueó y vio lo que había hecho que sonase, tenía un mensaje, de Yoriko, cosa que la ghoul hizo que se sorprendiese mucho.

\- Es un mensaje, de Yoriko – dijo al medio ghoul.

\- Míralo a ver que dice, seguro que quiere hablar contigo. – abrió el mensaje

_Touka-chan necesito verte para hablar de lo sucedido. No sé si querrás hablar conmigo porque seguramente que esto te asuste pero estoy abierta a hablar. Si aceptas la invitación nos reuniremos en nuestra antigua escuela a las 5 de la tarde del día de hoy._

_Te estaré esperando_

_Yoriko_

\- Yoriko…- susurró

\- te lo dije – dijo triunfal Haise, pero se agachó ya que la peli-negra le propinó un codazo en el estómago.

Después de todo parecía que Yoriko no la odiaba, aunque aquello la llevó a reconocer que Haise tenía razón cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Parece ser que por una vez vas a tener razón aunque todavía no está todo cumplido, todavía podía ser una trampa –

\- ¿seguro? – rio pícaramente.

\- N-no- se sonrojó. Haise se acercó a ella y con un dedo le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

\- Touka Touka-chan, que fácil es volverte loca –

\- Chs…Idiota – Haise hundió sus labios con los de ella recostándola, puso una de sus manos sobre su cintura metiéndola un poco dentro de su camisa.

\- Pero soy el único que puede hacerlo, ya que tú también me haces estar loco –

\- Haise… - susurró, sus labios se volvieron a unir con intensidad, pero luego se separaron por falta de aire, Haise puso su mano sobre el vientre de la joven y lo acarició.

\- Hijo mío te prometo que te protegeremos lo mejor que podamos – sonrió levemente.

\- Todos nosotros - miró fíjamente al investigador - porque todos, todos los que te queremos aunque aún no hayas nacido, todos te queremos.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en unas semanas.**

**Adios ^^**


	10. Chapter 8

_\- Todos nosotros - miró fijamente al investigador - porque todos, todos los que te queremos aunque aún no hayas nacido, todos te queremos._

Eran las 4:58 de la mañana y ahí estaba con los nervios en punta, normalmente no era de ese tipo de personas super-puntuales como Haise, más bien era todo lo contrario, llegaba como mínimo 10 minutos tarde, pero esa ocasión era muy especial, debía de resolverlo de una vez. Haise se encontraba escondido en el primer cruce más cercano a la escuela por si las cosas se torcían o no eran lo que él esperaba.

Las 5 en punto, no había nadie, solo ella mirando a su antigua escuela, recordando aquella época en que fue feliz y que justo antes de terminar, todo se le vino encima, aunque como ya le había pasado antes supo volver a llevar una buena vida, una feliz vida. Llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha, que la llevaba puesta en su cabeza junto a una bufanda la cual, ahora, llevaba en el cuello y no sobre su boca, además llevaba un pantalón largo oscuro de deporte y unas playeras negras también.

\- ¿Recordando viejos tiempo?- dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras se quitaba la capucha que también llevaba.

\- Yoriko - se bajó la capucha. La joven castaña se acercó a donde la ghoul se encontraba dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde momentos antes su amiga estaba poniendo su mirada.

\- Todavía me acuerdo del día que nos hicimos amigas. Menudo miedo les distes a esas matonas, les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo*. -

\- si - Ambas rieron.

\- Si no hubiese sido por ti ahora mismo no tendría buenos recuerdos de este sitio. - sonrió

\- Puede que sí. - dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Touka-chan... - pausó mirándola. - Me da igual si eres un humano o un ghoul, eso no va a cambiar nuestra amistad. - Al oír aquello la mirada de la ghoul se dirigió hacia su amiga con los ojos como platos.

\- Yoriko... - no podía articular palabra. No se creía aquello. Siempre fue rechaza por los humanos y por primera vez, incluso sabiendo la verdad, era aceptada por un humano, por un humano completo. Sus ojos estaba empezando a cubrirse de lágrimas, estaba feliz, quería descargar toda aquella angustia, se dirigió rápido hacia la rubia, abrazándola, la joven humana correspondió el abrazo.

Al poco rato se separaron, Touka se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Él está aquí ¿no? - preguntó Yoriko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Haise? - miró hacia atrás. - S-si...si...está aquí. ¡Haise! - le llamó.

El joven medio ghoul se acercó hacia las dos muchachas.

\- Hola Yoriko - saludó Haise.

\- Hola, Kaneki - sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¡¿Eh?! - se sorprendió la pareja.

\- Se que tú eres Kaneki, aquel joven parcheado que hizo que Touka-chan se perdiera un día de clase. -

\- ¡YORIKO! - gritó la peli-negro. - Ya te expliqué miles de veces que falté porque me encontraba mal, no por él. -

\- Ya, ya, ya...no te creo. -

\- ¡Te digo la verdad! -

\- ¿seguro? -

\- ¡Si! -

\- Esto...¿chicas? - intentaba calmar Haise.

\- ¡VAMOS! - Se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos. Un grupo de investigadores salió de entre las sombras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban rodeados. - ¡los tenemos!

\- Bien - una voz salí de aquel grupo. Una mujer de pelo claro y ojos verdes, vestida con un traje negro terminado en falda salió de aquel grupo.

\- ¡Akira! - exclamó Haise.

\- Kijima tenía razón en usar a esta joven para encontraros. -

\- ¡¿eh?! - exclamaron ambos ghoul, Touka dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga. - ¿Yoriko?

\- Yo no se nada, no tenía ni idea de que me estaban siguiendo. - se explicó.

\- Seguramente que estaba siendo vigilada sin que se enterase. - defendió Haise. - Es un método muy rastrero y no me lo esperaba de ti, Investigadora Akira.

\- Yo tampoco me esperaba está ¿revolución? que estáis haciendo. -

\- Sólo tratamos de hacer ver a la CCG que los humanos y los ghouls son iguales. -

\- Yo no mato personas por propio beneficio -

\- Pero matas animales, la diferencia entre ellos y los humanos es que no pueden defenderse de los humanos. En todo caso, ¿ no hay humanos que matan humanos por propio beneficio? Joyas, dinero, poder, infidelidad...Incluso hay personas que cometen canibalismo, y son seres humanos, ¿qué nos hace diferentes? –

\- Me da igual, quiero la cabeza de Conejo - miró a la ghoul con un ojo medio tapado con su pelo. - Ella mató a mi padre y quiero su cabeza. - Touka retrocedió con los ojos como platos, sudor frío recorría su piel, el recuerdo de aquel investigador con el anillo en uno de sus dedos, sus piernas temblaban, en un momento dejó de sentirlas y se llevó una mano hacia su vientre, Yoriko la ayudó a no desplomarse. Haise se acercó donde se encontraban las dos amigas.

\- Os voy a sacar de aquí, Yoriko te voy a pedir que cargues con Touka-chan, yo os abriré paso. -

\- Está bien - asintió.

\- Touka-chan. - Llamó la atención de la ghoul caída. Ella miraba al suelo con los ojos como platos y con el sudor frío. -

\- Ella es...ella es...- tartamudeaba. Haise juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- No pasa nada, saldremos de aquí los cuatro, lo prometo. - puso su mano en el vientre de ella y besó su frente. - Venga vámonos. - Ayudó a la rubia a levantar a su amiga. La peli-azul seguía acariciando su vientre, dirigió una mirada firme a su pareja afirmando su plan. Haise activó su kakuja, extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacía un grupo de investigadores que estaba detrás de ellos, abriendo camino, cosa que aprovecharon para huir.

\- ¡Vayan a por ellos! - los agentes obedecieron las órdenes de su jefa y les siguieron.

Corrían por las calles escapando de los guardias, Touka tenía activado también su kakuja, de vez en cuando descargaba algunos cristales sobre ellos apuntando hacia el suelo dándoles así más ventaja. Corrieron por callejones hasta despistarles.

\- Por fin les hemos despistado - dijo Yoriko cogiendo aire. Descansaron durante unos minutos en aquel callejón. Haise se puso a vigilar. Oye, Haise-kun-

\- ¿si? – respondió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de saldremos de aquí los cuatro? – levantó una ceja. – Sólo somos tres.- La joven pareja se sonrojó.

\- E-esto…- se miraron los dos.

(Conversación mental)

\- _¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Touka._

_-Díselo. –_ Haise la miró seria con los ojos entre cerrados (¬¬)

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Y no me mires así! (_!_¬¬)- _

_\- ¿Enserio te tengo que decir el por qué? (¬¬) –_

_\- Es verdad (_!_¬¬)- _

(Fin conversación mental)

\- Pues la verdad es que…- tocó su vientre – hemos aumentado la familia. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –

\- ¡Pues como se ha hecho siempre! – gritó. Haise la tapó la boca. Suspiró.

– Vamos a ser padres. – respondió el medio ghoul.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es una noticia estupenda. – abrazó a su amiga. - ¡Enhorabuena! ¿De cuánto estás?

\- Tres semanas –

\- Genial. –sonrió.

\- Parece que ya no hay nadie por los alrededores. – aclaró Haise – Yoriko será mejor que te acompañe a casa.-

\- Gracias. –

\- ¿irás tu solo? – preguntó la peli-negro.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. –

\- En realidad no estamos muy lejos de mi casa – hizo saber la rubia. – Está a dos calles de aquí.

\- Entonces vayamos. – Ordenó el peli-negro. La pareja de ghouls acompañaron a la joven hasta su casa, una vez llegaron se despidieron de ella. – Por cierto Yoriko – llamó su atención.

\- ¿si?-

\- Creo que por el momento será mejor que tu marido y tú os vayáis de aquí una temporada hasta que las cosas se calmen y dejen de buscaros. –

\- Si, lo sé, esta semana mi marido y yo nos íbamos a celebrar la luna de miel unos días. –

\- Bien. Adios. –

\- Adios. – se fueron. Tenían que atravesar el distrito 20 lleno de investigadores, pero iban escondidos por los callejones, así nadie los vería, en todo estaban enguardia.

\- Me mentiste Touka-chan – se atrevió a decir Haise.

\- ¿eh? ¿En qué? –

\- Me dijiste que nunca te pirabas de las clases, y al parecer te las piraste para estar conmigo.-

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú también? - suspiró – ya os he dicho, y a Yoriko unas cuantas de millones de veces, que estaba mala y por eso falté a clase.

\- Ya, ya, ¿entonces por qué estabas mala? Es decir, ¿qué tenías? –

\- Me había puesto mala comiendo la comida de Yoriko. –

\- ¿comiendo comida humana? ¿No se supone que eso nos hace vomitar? –

\- Si, pero forcé a mi estómago a digerirlo. –

\- ¿por qué? Enfermarás. –

\- Lo sé, pero fue algo que mi padre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí, hay que vivir como un humano para que te crean que eres uno. –

\- Ser como un humano – suspiró. – eso está bien, pero lo veo un poco forzado, lo peo peligroso. –

\- Pues así nos enseñó y los dos estamos aquí. – gruñó.

\- Está bien…- ya estaban cerca de su hogar. – oye Touka-chan.

\- ¿si? –

\- ¿se me ha olvidado hacerte una pregunto muy importante? – su rostro se tornó serio.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Pasa algo?-

\- Solo que… -puso su mano detrás de su cabeza. - ¿Qué hacía yo en tu casa ese día? –

-¿¡EH?! – le pega en el hombro -¡Idita! Me has asustado. –

\- lo siento. - rio.

\- Pues no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero, creo que fue porque quisiste ver si estaba bien, aunque creo que fue el jefe el que te lo ordenó. – suspiró.

\- ¡Ah! –

\- idiota – refunfuñó. Siente la mano la Haise agarrándola fuerte, desde que dejaron a Yoriko en su casa anduvieron cogidos de la mano, pero ahora la mano de Haise apretaba la suya. Paró en seco de caminar. –

\- Nos están siguiendo. – susurra

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Susurra –

\- Está bien – susurra.

\- Hace un rato que noto como si alguien nos observase. –

\- ¿Lo llevas sintiendo hace un rato y lo dices ahora? –

\- lo siento, pero no estaba muy seguro. –

\- Estamos cerca de casa. –

\- Bueno, ahora sigamos caminando, pasando de largo de nuestra casa. –

\- Está bien – comenzaron de nuevo el paso. - ¿y ahora que hacemos?

\- No lo sé. Podemos andar toda la noche, darles esquinazo de nuevo o podemos huir a otro lado. –

\- ¿Sabes exactamente dónde se esconden? –

\- No, eso es lo malo, puede que estén en alguna zona alta observando, si es así no podemos escapar. Lo mejor me temo que será alejarse de aquí, ir a alguna zona segura. A lo mejor hay algún grupo de ghouls por ahí y los podemos usar como distracción, carta que no me gustaría jugar, pero me temo que es lo que nos queda. –

\- Si, tienes razón, además tampoco podemos llamar a nadie para que venga. – Haise mira su reloj. Las 7:00, estaba amaneciendo. –

\- Tengo una idea. – aumentó el pasó.

\- ¿eh? – Llegaron hasta la zona céntrica del distrito, llena de rascacielos, tiendas, restaurantes, etc. La ciudad se estaba empezando a llenar de gente, gente ordinaria y corriente, personas con destinos aburridos, gente con trajes o uniformas, otras parecían venir de fiesta, desarregladas, con un tufo a alcohol y tabaco, además de dificultades para andar. Se infiltraron entre la gente.

\- Ven, por aquí – tiró de ella. Entraron a una estación de trenes, el paso aumentó aún más, mejor dicho, estaban ya corriendo. Cogieron un ticket para el tren que estaba a punto de salir, entraron justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando. Respiraron aliviados. El tren no andaba muy lleno.

\- ¿pero qué? ¡¿No te he dicho que me expliques tus planes antes de realizarlos?! – exclamó la ghoul cogiendo aire.

\- No –

\- Pues ahora te lo digo. –

\- Lo siento era una emergencia. –

\- Lo sé, por eso te libras. – le miró desafiante.

\- De nada por cierto. –

\- Gracias- dijo entre dientes. – Se sentaron en dos asientos libres. - ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?

\- No sé, miraré el mapa. – se levantó y se dirigió al mapa con la ruta del tren. – Este tren al parecer conecta los pueblos con Tokyo.

\- Pero no podemos ir a algunos de ellos, sino será muy fácil encontrarnos –

\- Si, eso es cierto – observa el mapa con atención. – entonces iremos a alguno un poco lejos de la línea. –

\- Pero tampoco te pases, me duelen los pies –

\- Tranquilo, creo que ya sé a dónde iremos, no está muy lejos de la línea, pero tampoco muy cerca. – se sentó de nuevo.

\- Eso está bien. – Cogió su móvil. – Enviaré un mensaje a Yomo explicándole lo que pasa.

\- Será lo mejor, aunque siento pena por él. –

\- ¿por? –

\- Aguantar a tu hermano y a Shirazu él solo…-

\- Si, es una pesadez, pero estará bien. –

\- Mmm…posiblemente. –

\- Mensaje enviado – suspiró. – Toca volver a empezar

\- Si…hay que empezar a contratacar, pero hay que esperar un poco más. –

\- ¿un poco más? Han pasado 4 meses ya desde que escapamos todos juntos. –

\- Lo sé, pero la paciencia es la madre las ciencias. –

\- ¿Qué? No te entiendo. –

\- ¿No se supone que estudiabas Biología en la universidad? –

\- ¡Idiota! – lo golpea en el hombro.

\- ¡Auch! Dolió –

\- Te lo merecías. Bueno dime por qué hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. –

\- Pues eso lo descubrirás cuando sea necesario. –

\- ¿Qué te dije antes sobre contarme el plan antes de realizarlo? –

\- ¿Qué nunca lo hiciera? – Touka frunció el ceño. – Confía en mí, ¿vale? Sólo estoy esperando a que ocurra una cosa. – agarró su mano.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Tu espera -

* * *

_**Chan chan chaaaaaan! ¡DRAMA! ¡ACCIÓN! Sé que lo estaban esperando y aquí os la traigo.**_

**_Lo siento por tardar, he estado liada, pero tengo buenas noticias, y es que tengo de nuevo el portatil, ya está arreglado. Espero poder actualizar pronto, creo que sí, aún estoy de vacaciones._**

**_Adios XD_**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Hey lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar por aquí pero he estado actualizando el otro fanfic como habéis podido ver y que accidentalmente subí dos capítulos aquí cuando correspondían a otra historia, pero bueno._**

**_Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

_\- Tú espera –_

Hicieron como dos horas de viaje en tren hasta que llegaron a su parada.

Haise dio un gran suspiro, Touka andaba medio dormida.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – Preguntó la peli-negro.

\- No, tenemos que andar. – Se fijó en el cartel de la entrada al pueblo, en él ponía Maebashi. – Tenemos que llegar al pueblo de al lado, por el oeste, Nanmoku.

\- ¡¿EH?! – se alteró – te dije que no quería andar.

\- Lo sé pero eso fue hace dos horas, asique has tenido tiempo para descansar. –

\- Cortarollos –

\- ¡Vaga! –

\- ¡Nunca! –

\- Además desde cuando me llamas una cosa que no sea idiota –

\- Quiero llamarte más cosas además de idiota, se volvía muy monótono llamarte de la misma forma todo el rato. –

\- Ya veo – empezó el pasó. La ghoul rodeó los ojos y le siguió.

\- Dime por lo menos que está cerca –

\- No lo sé exactamente, cuando veamos montañas te lo diré. – La peli-negro miró a su alrededor.

\- ¡No hay montañas a la vista! –

\- Mejor, más tardarán en encontrarnos - sonrió Haise.

\- ¿eh? – le miraba con cara de no entender nada. – Este chico cada día está más loco – pensaba – un día me va a matar – miraba al suelo, con los ojos caídos. No era una persona especialmente vaga, pero tener que andar hasta tan lejos no le agradaba nada.

\- Tranquila – Haise la rodeó por el cuello con su brazo derecho. – Estaremos cerca en enseguida.

\- Está bien… - dijo con retahíla. Siguieron caminando, al poco tiempo salieron de Maebashi, la ciudad estaba llenándose de gente, normal, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, la gente estaba ya en los trabajos, los niños en la escuela, y el resto de personas haciendo sus quehaceres. Fueron por carreteras locales, paraban de vez en cuando a descansar. En uno de sus descansos un coche paró enfrente suya, era una camioneta, el conductor de aquel vehículo bajó la ventanilla.

\- Hola, ¿les ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó. Era un señor de entre 35 y 45 años de piel un tanto morena por sus formas de vestir y su sombrero de paja parecía ser alguien que trabaja en el campo.

\- No, solo estamos aquí descansando. – respondió Haise.

\- ¿Descansando? ¿Acaso van para algún lado? –

\- La verdad…-se arrascó el cuello – es que vamos hacia Nanmoku, vimos el anuncio de que necesitan gente joven que viva en el pueblo y decidimos ir. –

\- Pero ¿sin nada? – preguntó atónito.

\- A la aventura, tampoco es que tuviésemos mucho. – río, el conductor también río.

\- Estos jóvenes de ahora, que locos que estáis. – abrió la puerta de la camioneta. – Subid que os llevo. –

\- ¿eh? – ambos ghouls se sorprendieron.

\- Soy de Nanmoku, voy ahí ahora mismo, acabo de entregar algunos pedidos de vegetales que tengo en mis tierras en Maebashi. – aquellas palabras resonaron en Touka como canto de los ángeles.

\- Estaremos encantados de su invitación a llevarnos. – sonrió de oreja a oreja acercándose a Haise.

\- Pero…- la miró por el rabillo del ojo asustado.

\- Sin quejas – lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos un poco cerrados.

\- Está bien, aceptamos su invitación señor. – dijo el medio ghoul en un suspiro. Ambos entraron en el coche, Haise se puso en el asiento del medio y Touka junto a la ventana.

\- Veo que las jóvenes de hoy en día también son mandonas. – reía abiertamente.

\- Y que lo diga…- el conductor arrancó el coche. Touka le pellizcó el brazo.

\- Ya te dije que me dolían los pies. –

\- Acabábamos de bajarnos del autobús – La ghoul lo miró con una ceja levantada. Otra conversación mental comenzaba.

_\- ¿Autobús? Ahora eres tan idiota que confundes las cosas. – comenzó Touka a hablar._

_\- ¡No! Es para que si por si salimos en las noticias no nos relacionen, recuerda que escapamos en un tren. –_

_\- No está mal pensado, pero aunque tengamos una conversación mental… ¡no me grites!-_

_\- No te estaba gritando, tonta. –_

_\- Encima me llamas tonta. –_

_\- Tú siempre me llamas idiota y no digo nada. –_

_\- Porque eres tan idiota que hasta lo aceptas como nombre. –_

_\- Te recuerdo que llamas más idiota que por mi nombre. – _

_\- Por algo será – _

_\- Espero que cuando lleguemos nos den la casa y hagamos todo el papeleo rápido porque cansada no hay quién te aguante. –_

_\- Culpa tuya – miró hacía la ventana. - Fin de la conversación._

_\- chs. – Haise tenía una mirada de enfado. – Encima me corta la conversación. Ya verá._

\- Pues habéis tenido suerte de que os haya encontrado. – habló el conductor.

\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo que suerte? – preguntó Haise.

\- Pues que desde Maebashi a Nanmoku son unas 9 horas andando. – La ghoul volvió a su ventana. Haise se había quedado en blanco, sabía que lo peor de lo que le acaban de decir no era que fueran 9 horas de viaje, sino la reacción de su pareja. Giró su rostro hasta ella. Seguía mirando la ventana, rezaba porque no lo hubiese escuchado, pero sabía que sí lo había hecho, podía notarlo en el claro aura oscuro que salía de ella.

Al poco rato Touka se durmió apoyando su cabeza en la puerta, durante el viaje en tren no pudo dormir mucho, estuvo alterada, aunque se relajó ya casi al final.

\- Cuando duerme parece una dulce joven – mencionó el conductor.

\- Si – respondió Haise. – Pero no solo eso, cuando está despierta también, solo que no tiene pelos en la lengua, y es un tanto gruñona, pero aun así es perfecta. – dibujó una leve y feliz sonrisa en su labios. La ghoul se movió y cambió de lado, ahora tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Haise acurrucándose un poco a él.

\- Eso es bueno, una mujer con carácter significa que siempre te va a querer, solo necesitar llegar a ella. – Sonrío – además es muy guapa – Haise se sonrojó.

\- G-gracias. – El resto del viaje estuvieron hablando de diferentes cosas, sobre todo referidas al pueblo. Con tanto parloteo la hora de viaje no se hizo larga.

\- Llegamos – Paró el coche junto a un edificio grande pero antiguo- este es el ayuntamiento del pueblo, aquí podrán pedir el dinero que se ofrece y pedir una de las casas.

\- Muchas gracias- dijeron ambos ghouls ya bajados del coche.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Akabashi Misato. –

\- Encantados – dijeron de nuevo los dos a la vez.

\- Yo me llamo Sasaki Haise – se presentó el medio ghoul. Touka le miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué dar nuestros verdaderos nombres?

\- Kirishima Touka, encantada – al final dijo la ghoul, no sabía lo que su queridísimo idiota había pensado, estaban siendo buscados por todo Tokio, mejor dicho, ahora estaba siendo perseguidos por todo el país.

\- Bueno pues hasta luego – se despidió el Señor Akabashi, arrancó el vehículo y se fue.

\- ¿Por qué damos nuestros nombres si se puede saber? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido Touka.

\- Porque es lo que pone en nuestros carnés de identificación y en nuestros pasaportes, recuerda que no los cambiamos. –

\- Pero podemos hacernos otros ¿no? –

\- Ya oíste son 9 horas de viaje andando y no creo que podemos depender de Akabashi-san para ello. Además que echo, echo está, vamos, entremos. – Dijo con un tono serio.

\- Ahhh, si, por cierto, luego tenemos que hablar tú y yo sobre esas 9 horas a pie que me querías hacer andar. – el aura maligna había vuelto, Haise lo ignoró.

\- Está demasiado serio – pensó la peli-negro.

Ambos entraron al ayuntamiento, fuero a la sala de administración de casa y el dinero que se ofrecía a los jóvenes para aumentar la población joven, ya que en ese pueblo la mayoría de los habitantes rozaba los 70 años.

\- Tomen el dinero – dijo un anciano secretario – y esta es su llave, su casa está a las afueras del pueblo al lado de la fuente. –

\- Gracias señor – agradecieron al secretario.

\- No tiene por qué agradecer nada, en cambio somos nosotros quien debemos de agradecer que vinieran a quedar aquí, el pueblo cada vez es más viejo y gracias a gente como vosotros, muchachos jóvenes, podemos hacer que este pueblo vuelva a su juventud. – Touka quedó maravillada con aquellas palabras, Haise seguía serio – Bueno será mejor que se vayan a su nuevo hogar, querrán descansar. –

\- Si, y gracias de nuevo señor. – agradeció Touka, Haise también se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. – ambos ghouls se marcharon, antes de irse el anciano les indicó para llegar a su casa tenían que llegar al final de la calle, girar a la derecha, seguir unos pasos más adelante y ya estarían en su nuevo hogar.

Así fue, como les indicó aquel amable anciano, caminaron hasta el final de la calle de donde se encontraban, giraron a la derecha y siguieron todo recto hasta una viaja casa junto a una fuente, estaba un poco alejada del resto, aunque la siguiente casa no estaba muy lejos.

\- Es muy antigua – se sorprendió un poco la ghoul al verla.

\- Si – dijo secamente Haise. La joven ghoul se limitó a refunfuñar un poco, no sabía que estupidez se le había metido a su pareja ahora.

Haise abrió la casa, aunque fuese vieja se veía que la habían estado cuidando. Fueron por todas las habitaciones, no eran muchas, era una casa de dos plantas de aspecto clásico.

\- Es muy bonita – esbozó una gran sonrisa la peli-negro.

\- Si – por primera vez desde que estaban ahí sonrió levemente.

\- A ver idiota ¿qué te pasa?-

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Estás muy raro, desde que hemos llegamos has estado serio y ahora sonríes ¿qué tramas? ¿Qué piensas? – cruzó sus brazos, frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

\- Nada…-dijo vagamente – enserio. – dirigió su camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa, la peli-negro le cortó el paso.

\- No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me digas qué corre por esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes. –

\- Sangre, ahora apártate, me gustaría ver el patio. – intentó apartarla.

\- Ya lo verás luego – siguió firme. Los ojos de Haise se entrecerraron, su mirada cambió de una seria a una triste, Touka dejó de fruncir el ceño y lo miró con preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa, Haise? – se acercó a él.

\- Sólo es que…- pausó - …me hubiera gustado vivir contigo en una casa como esta, tener una familia, pero no así, siendo perseguidos, y tan lejos del resto, sé que fue idea mía venir hasta acá, pero – se sentó en uno de los sillones del comedor – no sé, han pasado ya casi 5 meses desde que iniciamos a esto que llamamos revolución y todavía no he sido capaz de hacer algo – la joven ghoul se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo. – me siento un inútil, encima ahora no solo tengo que cuidarte a ti o al resto, sino que tengo que proteger hijo mío que llevas en ti, siento que cuando este nazca no habré hecho nada por cambiar este mundo, por hacer que nazca en un mundo mejor, donde no tenga que esconderse del resto. – Lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro. Touka le abrazó fuerte, apoyó su cabeza encima de la de él. – Encima no sé todavía quién soy, si soy ese tala Kaneki o soy…no sé…

\- Haise…- secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos y le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa. – no creo que no hayas hecho nada. Creo que has hecho mucho por todos nosotros, por Yomo, por Ayato, por mí ahora por él – tocó su vientre con la mano sobrante. – Has hecho que todo este tiempo no nos encontrasen, has puesto en hake a una gran organización, nos has alimentado, velaste por nosotros las 2 semanas que estuvimos buscando donde vivir, comenzaste un nuevo trabajo. Realmente has hecho mucho por nosotros. –

\- Pero…pero…-lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, agarró fuerte la mano que Touka le había puesto en su mejilla.

\- Da igual que no sepas quién fuiste, lo que importa es quién eres y lo que estás haciendo por todos. Haise, Kaneki, qué más da, el nombre es solo una forma de llamar a alguien, un nombre no te dice quién eres, sólo te diferencia del resto. – Apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en la de él. Haise aflojó el agarre, rozó su mejilla con la mano de ella.

\- Touka-chan…yo…- apretó los dientes.

\- Tranquilo, sé que ha sido muy difícil para todos y está bien que te desahogues, es natural. – besó su cabeza.- Ahora lo mejor es que nos duchemos y descansemos, vamos. – se bajó de él, agarró su mano y tiró un poco de él. Sus ojos reflejaban comprensión, preocupación por él, Haise observó aquella mirada, estaba más calmado, se acercó a ella y más rápido que deprisa, la abrazó fuerte.

\- Te quiero Touka-chan –

\- Yo a ti también idiota – hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

* * *

_**OWO hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_** Nanmoku realmente existe y se encuentra en Gunma, cuya capital es Maebashi una zona alejada de Tokio, y realmente ese pueblo es conocido como el más viejo de Japón y realmente también busca gente joven que habite en el pueblo e incluso les dan una casa y dinero. Así que ya saben a dónde ir a vivir XD**_

_**Por cierto me quiero ajustar a un nuevo horario de subida y sería de subir de viernes a lunes solamente, ya que el resto de los días les tengo muy ocupados, con clases, trabajo, etc. Y sería una historia por día es decir por ejemplo los Viernes y Domingo subiría un nuevo capítulo de Él se quedó, y los Sábados y Lunes subiría La revolución de los recuerdos.**_

_**Empezaré esto la semana que viene empezando el Viernes con un capítulo de Él se quedó. Me gustaría empezar ya pero tengo un examen la semana que viene**_.

_**Espero que os guste este nuevo horario.**_

_**Adios XD**_


	12. me da igual

Me he cansado de esta historia. Y os voy a explicar un poco los sentimiento que he tenido por ella.

1º - Me gustaba escribirla. Lo hacía en clase y era divertido. Escribir siempre es algo que me ha gustado, desde pequeña y escribiendo este fanfic me encontraba a gusto, 1 capítulo por día solía escribir.

2º - No podía combinar muy bien esto de escribir y el estudiar, tenía que atender en clase, por eso empecé a escribir una vez por semana, pero aún así aprovechaba cada rato para escribir.

3º - Empecé con otro fic, del que más tarde haría la precuela, dos fics en mis manos, buah, me encantaba.

4º- Poco a poco cosas pasaban a mi al rededor que me desanimaban, nada que ver con algún usuario de aquí, sino, cosas personales.

5º - Tuve bloqueo, no sabía como continuar **_la Rebelión de los recuerdos_**, me había atascado, intenté salir de ahí, pero nada. Hice portada de ese cap y todo.

6º- Dejé de escribir por un tiempo y me concetré más en los estudios porque bueno, todos aquí los vemos importantes, para así salir del bloqueo, pero nada.

7º- Acabé **_Él se quedó._** Lo puse como precuela de esta serie, pero ahora mismo me arrepiento de ello, no debí hacerlo, no sé por qué lo hice.

7º - Empecé con fanfics de otro manga, _**Fairy Tail**_, volvía a escribir, no todo el rato como cuando comencé a escribir fanfics, pero sí que de vez en cuando me salía algo.

8º - Pensaba muchas veces en cómo continuar el fanfic touken, pero nada, no había manera, me desesperaba y cosas en mi vida comenzaron a pasar.

9º- Dejé de escribir, de dibujar, ya apenas seguía o veía animes o series.

10º- Un día se me ocurrió como continuar esta historia, escribí casi medio capítulo, pero el bloqueo o mejor dicho, las ganas de escribir desaparecieron por completo.

11º- Volví a leer la triología y odiaba lo que había creado.

12º- Me odiaba a mí misma por leer vuestros comentario de _Por favor continua, me encanta tu obra. _y no saber o no poder daros una continuación. Lo siento de verdad.

Muchas veces pienso en volver a escribir, pero todas las ideas son novelas. Ya no quiero escribir fanfics, no me gusta.

Si por alguna razón acabo esta triología es por una amiga, para darle su hijo touken que tanto me ha pedido, pero sino no le veo razón alguna. Tengo un fanfic Gruvia sin acabar el cual le daré por cancelado porque tampoco me gusta.

Esto es lo que quería decir, quería contar esto o directamente cancelar la obra desde hace unos meses.

Sé que han pasado 3 años y 6 meses desde que subí el último capítulo, cuento el tiempo.

Pero esta obra puede que finalice aquí.

Un salido y todos mis perdones

**_Staga_**

P.D: si vais a decir algo, decirlo os voy a estar leyendo durante unas horas.


End file.
